The Protagonist
by Kody Wright
Summary: When a team of cadets emerge from the Gate from 30 years into the future, SG-1 must figure out a way to send them home while the cadets make a mission of their own upon realizing the good doctor will soon die. Sam and Jack meet their future daughter and Hammond meets his grandson and it appears they don't like one another very much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the death of her husband Jack, retired General Samantha Carter-O'Neill sold their home in Virginia and moved into the senior retirement village to be close to Daniel and their remaining friends. Jack passed away in his sleep at the ripe old age of eighty-two. She couldn't have asked for a better life with the man, for they did have a daughter who was now twenty-two and senior cadet in the Air Force Academy.

Sam wore a yellow pants-suit with white blouse as she moved the boxes of mementoes into her new apartment. The apartment wasn't much; a one bedroom apartment with a kitchenette and a living room. She had to downsize and sell off much of her furniture and things that she gathered after marrying Jack and having their daughter. Though in her late sixties, Sam was rather spry and looked forward to spending her days with Daniel and other seniors and going on trips and socializing with the other retirees. Daniel's apartment was directly across the hall and the old man walked in carrying another box.

His hair was all white and he had a beard. He was slightly heavier but in good health. His wore a red sweater and pair of tan slacks over a blue collar button down shirt. He asked, "Where do you want this one, Sam?"

"Over there," she turned and pointed. She whisked back her white hair from her face. She kept her long locks back in a ponytail but her bangs were getting much too long.

A young woman with dark brown hair, that was kempt at collar length yet long on top and brushed forward and to the side walked in the apartment next. She had big brown eyes and was the spitting image of her mother at that age. She wore jeans and white tank top with one of her father's red flannel shirts over the top. She asked, "Where should I put this one, Mom?"

"Over there, Livy." she told her.

Her daughter placed the box down and then smiled at Daniel, "Uncle Daniel." She gave him a huge.

Daniel grinned and held her tight and spoke in Ancient to the girl. She replied in Ancient and though Sam spent most of her career studying alien technology she still had yet to learn Ancient. Sam stood and sighed as her daughter spoke fluent Ancient with her godfather and she had no idea what they said.

Daniel grinned, "That's my girl!"

"You taught me it," she grinned back.

"I got something for you, George." he added and then dug out his old notebook from his inside his shirt. "The notebook I used when I was in the SGC and on SG-1. I thought it should go to you."

She took the old book, "Thank you, Uncle Daniel. I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," he agreed.

Sam offered, "You want my old notes, Livy?"

She winced, "What would I do with it, Mom? I'm a linguist."

Sam suggested, "You're still young and have the aptitude for science."

"But science is boring," she told her. "History and ancient culture is my thing."

She sighed, "You're father has to be rolling his grave."

Daniel rebutted, "Oh' come on, Sam. Just because your daughter likes my line of work better than her parents…" 

"You've been teaching her Ancient and other alien languages since she could speak," she rebutted. "Jack knew what you were doing. Why do you think he took her on fishing trips and made sure she knew how to fly? I'm the one who never got to teach my daughter what I know. Between you, Jack and Teal'c…You three had her days planned out."

"But I suck at physics," she reminded. "I can't even do a simple computer repair without coming to you, Mom."

Daniel added, "She's the only twenty-two year old that I know who carries a flip phone."

"I suck at technology," she reminded him. "My mother knows more about phones than I do."

Sam added, "Speaking of old phones." She then dug through the box she just brought inside and retrieved Jack's old phone. "Here, your father wanted you to have his phone. I fixed it and got you a new battery and charger. It should last a while."

She took the old flip phone, "Thanks Mom."

Sam smiled, "Excited?"

She nodded, "My senior year of the Academy and I got into the Star Gate Program. Yeah, I'm kind of excited. I finally get to see the SGC firsthand."

Sam spoke to her daughter, "Livy…You need to know something about the commanding officer. General Jonathan O'Neill the Second is not your uncle. He's your father's clone. He's forty-five now and looks just like your father did at that age. He has all of your father's memories." She then gently squeezed her hand, "He knows you are not his daughter. I spoke to him and he said if you need anything he will be there for you."

She stood in thought, "I always wondered why he and my father looked so much alike. I thought he was his illegitimate son."

Daniel shook his head and grinned, "He's his clone! When the Asgard made him he ended up being a fifteen year old kid."

Sam sighed at the memory, "I got to admit, your father was cute at that age."

"So Uncle Jon is my dad's clone and not his kid?" she confirmed.

"Right," smirked Daniel.

Sam reached from around her neck and retrieved her old dog tags, "Here…I wanted to make sure you get these."

Her daughter took the offering and noticed, "There are two sets of tags."

"Mine and your father's," she told her. "Don't mix them up with yours."

"I won't, Mom." she took offering graciously and then hugged her mother tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Sam didn't want to let her baby go. It seemed like it was just yesterday when she brought her home as a newborn baby girl and now her little baby was all grown up and going to finish her senior year of the Air Force Academy at the old SGC. She couldn't believe how far they had come. The Gate was now public knowledge and new system was in place for the civilians to use. The old SGC was no longer of real use strategically and was made into a cadet training facility.

George looked to Daniel next, "I'm gonna miss you too, Uncle Daniel."

"Come here," he hugged her next. He felt like he was sending his child off to college as well.

"Love you," she sucked back her tears for though she had gone away for three years prior to the academy it still broke hear heart to leave her only family behind. She had cousins but was never very close to them. She had a half-brother but he was deceased and died long before she was even born. For George her family was her parents, Daniel and Teal'c. Now with her father gone she wanted to stay and take care of her mother but Sam would not hear any of it.

Sam wanted her daughter to have all the opportunities she had and not spend her life taking care of an elderly version of SG-1. She wasn't able to name her daughter what she would have liked for Jack proved rather sneaky and for some off reason didn't like the name Olivia and instead named her George Carter O'Neill after the late General Hammond. Nevertheless, her daughter was going to have a fantastic life even though she was given a boy's name.

 **SGC Training Facility - Cheyenne Mountain**

General Jonathan "Jon" O'Neill sat at the desk near the Gate room in the office off of the briefing room. He was asked to take command of the training center and jumped at the chance when he found out that Jack and Sam's daughter would be attending for her senior year. He would have rather worn the old style solid print BDU's from those days were gone and he didn't care for the new Airman Battle Uniform or ABU that were digital stripes and looked well, weird. His only option was to wear dress blues and with a heavy sigh he did so. He sported dark blue trousers and a light blue long sleeve shirt with a tie. He was clean shaven and had short brown hair. He looked just like Jack O'Neill and quietly frankly felt like Jack O'Neill but stuck in a suit and tie.

Jon had gone on with his life. He married Cassie Fraiser and they had three kids who attended local schools. His life was good after he got past being stuck in a fifteen year old body upon realizing he was in fact a clone. Since the SGC was now a training facility for the military it was no longer a top secret base and open to the public. It was now a school in reality. His wife, Cassie was part of the staff, she taught advanced physics in what once Sam Carter's lab.

He looked up as one young man walked into his office. He stopped and looked around the room briefly. He had red hair and bright green eyes, His face was a bit rounded and he was thin but shorter than most men and wore green digital pattern ABU's or Airman Battle Uniform.

Jon looked up, "Can I help you, son?"

He came to attention, "Cadet Colonel Sinclair G. Hammond, sir."

"Hammond?" he picked up on the name.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod. He just glanced around the office looking for a moment. "My Grandfather used to be a general here, sir."

"Your grandfather was George Hammond?" he asked him.

"Yes sir," he replied taken bit by the office. He always wondered where exactly his late-grandfather worked in the old base.

Jon stood up and offered a hand, "I knew your grandfather. He was a good man. You look like him."

"Thank you sir," he replied shaking his hand. "I just wanted to see his old office if that's okay."

Jon motioned, "This is it, Hammond. It's not much I'm afraid."

"It's just I never got to meet him," he explained. "He died before I was born."

"I understand," he nodded. "George was a good man."

"That means a lot," he replied. "Thank you, sir."

"He would be proud to have his grandson here," he assured him.

"Thank you, sir." he gave a salute.

Jon saluted him back, "Dismissed Cadet Colonel." He watched George Hammond's grandson walked out of the office and through the briefing room. He leaned against the doorway and smiled as the next cadet entered. She was dressed in the same tiger stripe digital green uniform as Cadet Colonel Hammond. She had come early to visit him before school officially started.

"Uncle Jon," George grinned.

He gave her a stern look, "Is that how you address a commanding officer, cadet?"

"Oh' sorry." She then came to attention and gave a salute, "Cadet Major George Carter O'Neill reporting for duty, sir."

He grinned, "Keep working on that kid. So, how's your mom?"

"She's settled into the retirement village with Uncle Daniel." she told him. "Over all she's doing pretty good for a woman who is nearly seventy."

"They tell you?" he wondered.

"That you are my father's clone," she nodded. "I always thought you were like his secret kid or something." she giggled as she confessed.

"Nope," he shook his head and tapped his temple. "I have all his memories and his mind right in here. Sometimes I have to tell myself we're different and I'm not him."

She pondered, "Sometime I have do that too. He took care of me all the time when I was growing up. It's like we think alike at times."

"Because you do think like him," he told her. "You're test prove that. You can strategize with the big boys. Funny, you didn't get your mother's knack for gadgets though."

"I know," she sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing. All the cadets pretty much can build a computer with their eyes closed and here I am…Calling Mom."

"I'm fairly handicapped when it comes to computers too," he admitted. "I know I'm not your father and I can't replace him but if you need me you know I am here for you."

"I know," she smiled at him.

"That young man you just walked by," he motioned to the door.

"You mean Hammond?" she asked.

"He's the grandson of the man you were named after," he told her.

"Clair is General George Hammond's grandson?" she winced.

"Clair?" asked Jon bewildered. "You call him Clair?"

"His first name is Sinclair," she replied. "Everyone calls him 'Clair'."

Jon chuckled, "George Hammond's middle name was Sinclair. Looks like you were both named after him."

She rolled her eyes back, "Great! Just what I need…He's a stuffy suit."

Jon grinned, "What?"

She complained, "He's a by the book, hard-nose! He never has any fun and jeepers, what a stiff!"

"And since you are the exact opposite, I think I just found your cadet commanding officer." he grinned at her.

She gasped, "You're gonna put me on the same team as Hammond? Are you kidding? Why would you torture me like that?"

He shrugged, "Maybe you can help loosen him up a little!"

 **Short Time Later**

Cadet Major O'Neill made her way to her dorm room in the base. The entire year would be conducted in the old SGC campus and the cadets and staff were to be housed in the base as well. For a cadet to gain acceptance into the elite program was exceptional. It was a coveted program for military schools. Not only did the Air Force Academy get access to the base as a campus but Army, Marines and Navy as well. The Coast Guard remained on Earth and thus would not need the training the campus could offer.

Due to the policies of lifting the ban on homosexuals and transgender military personnel twenty years prior the base was separated by branches and not gender. The Marines, the Army, the Navy and the Air Force were each given a floor for dorms. Each floor was color coded as well. The Marines were given a red floor. The Army was given the green floor. The Navy was given the white floor and the Air Force was given the blue floor.

Each uniform was not only designated by the campus and SG teams but also by branch of the military as well and rank of the cadet. Cadets milled about with a duffle bag of gear as they went about their floors looking for their rooms.

George found her dorm room and opened the door. The rooms had no windows and were furnished with twin beds. A large counter lined the wall with a sink and a mirror in the center. Each side of the room received an identical dresser, desk, chair and closet. Each room also had its own bathroom left over from when senior officers ran the campus as a secret base. The blue bedding was rolled up with a mattress for each floor also received matching bedding by color code. A large stack of books had been placed in the corner of her room prior for Dr. Daniel Jackson had previously sent out his old books for her to use in her studies. George went to the far cot and started to unroll her mattress as she waited for her unknown roommate to arrive.

It was long before her roommate showed up. Cadet Colonel Sinclair G. Hammond walked into the room with his duffle bag. He stopped at the door and looked at George. He then decided there was nothing he could do and let out a sigh, "Major."

"Colonel," she replied and continued to make her bed. She looked over as he started to make his cot as well. She looked for small talk, "Uncle Jon told me your grandfather was General Hammond."

"Yes," he gave a nod. He paused and asked, "Uncle Jon? You mean General O'Neill?"

She simply smiled, "Yeah, he's my uncle." She chose not to tell him that Jon was her father's clone and left it at that.

"You any relation to the elder General O'Neill?" he asked offhand.

"He was my father," she told him. "My mother is retired General Carter…In case you are wondering. It turns out my parents named me after your grandfather."

He paused, "Is that why you got stuck with George?" A smile crept across his face.

"Yeah," she nodded and made a note, "You have a nice smile, Clair."

The smile quickly melted and he became stern, "Just because we are roommates doesn't mean we are first name bases, Major."

She let out a heavy sigh, "Right."

After George finished making her cot and placing her things away, she sat down on the chair and dug out her father's old phone. She opened the cell phone and brought up the pictures he had taken over the years. He had pictures of her as a baby all the way up to when the phone died as she entered her first year at the Academy. She found a picture of her as a small child in her father's arms. He was holding up and smiling ever so happy. She went to the next picture of her sitting at the table in a high chair and Jack sneaking _Fruit Loops_ to her. She recalled how her mother would get upset that he would let her have sugary cereal. She smiled as the memory for she missed him dearly. Jack had stayed home and had taken care of her fulltime. He thoroughly enjoyed his retirement as he raised his daughter and now he was gone and through he died an old man it left a gaping hole in her heart.

Clair looked over at her as he finished putting away his things, "Something wrong?"

"I was just remembering my father," she told him. "This was his cell phone. He got it when I was born and had it until I went to the Academy. That's when it died on him. My mom fixed it and gave it to me to use. It's loaded with pictures he took."

He took a seat on his chair on his side of the room and admitted, "I never met my grandfather. I heard about him and after the Gate was made public…Well…Everybody heard about him and SG-1."

"I didn't," she replied. "My parents kept all that away from me. They told me about George all the time but I didn't hear much about SG-1 until I went to the academy."

Sinclair mentioned, "But your parents were on SG-1."

She smiled, "I was raised by SG-1. Daniel Jackson is my godfather. Teal'c taught me to golf. Uncle Daniel taught me to speak Ancient when I was three. Dad taught me chess and fishing."

Sinclair Hammond asked, "They teach you hand-to-hand combat too?"

"My mom taught me that when I was fourteen," she nodded thinking back. "She wanted me to be able to defend myself." She then paused in thought, "Then Teal'c taught me martial arts from his home world when I was sixteen." She then puckered, "Then Dad taught me how to blow stuff up."

"Sounds like you had an interesting childhood," he agreed.

"You?" she asked.

"I've wanted to be in the Air Force since I was a little boy. I remember hearing about my grandfather and how he was a hero. I wanted to be like him." he confessed.

She mentioned, "I guess I kind took the sheltered life I had for granted. I never heard about their lives as SG-1 until I was already a cadet and I grew up knowing them as Mom and Dad and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c. I heard about your grandfather from them and when I read the pages in the history books I thought about what they told me he was like. From what my mom and dad told me, your grandpa was a kind and sweet man. He was well respected and did his job well. I don't think that history book really tells us what he was like."

"My father told me what he was like," he informed. "He was family man who loved his children and his wife. He was a patriot who loved his country and his world. He's every bit that man that was in that book."

"I never said he wasn't," she assured him.

He sat up, "We need to get this place ready for inspection."

"School hasn't officially started yet," she reminded.

"It's has started for us," he countered and started going over his side of the room making sure everything was clean and in the correct place.

She let out a sigh, "Oh' boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the cadets rose at five-thirty in the morning to get dressed and have their room ready for inspection. Despite being raised by two generals George had a tendency to take after Daniel and was always slightly on the disorganized side. To George it was organized chaos and she knew exactly where things were stack in her library of books and text. To Sinclair Hammond it looked like a total disaster.

He looked over at her side of the room and asked, "How did you ever make it this far in the academy?"

"I speak over thirty languages of alien origin," she reminded. "They love me!"

"Damn translators," he miffed.

She smirked, "We're needed!"

A knock came at the door and voice could be heard, "Inspection!"

Hammond looked about, "At least my side is within regulations." He opened the door and in walked the cadet commander with General O'Neill behind him.

Jon looked over his two cadets and found Sinclair Hammond standing at attention looking rather spiffy. He then found the genetic equivalent to his daughter stand by her bed which was made to regulations. She looked tired and her eyes were puffy. He then looked over the array of books stacked about. Many of the books he recognized from Daniel's lab and were given to her by the retired archeologist. She also had a magnifying glass-lamp similar to the one that Jack would often break. He walked up to her and asked, "What's all this?"

"The books Daniel gave me," she told him. "He figured I might need them."

"Do you have a place to store them?" he asked her.

She replied, "No…Just here."

Jon pondered for a moment, "Daniel Jackson's old lab is being used for storage. I will have it cleaned out and you can use that for the books."

She smiled, "Great, thank you….Sir." She nearly forgot the title.

He looked about, "Other than the books, not bad."

"Sir," she gave a nod. "I will have the books moved out today."

He added, "If you need some help just grab Hammond here."

Hammond arched an eyebrow in disgust but knew he would end up helping anyways. He needed to get that dorm room in tip-top condition.

"Yes sir," she smiled to herself.

Jon noticed the collar of her uniform was slightly sticking up. He gently flattened it giving credence to the rumors that she was his niece and thus somehow protected. "Keep an eye on that uniform, cadet." he reminded.

"Yes sir," she agreed.

Jon turned about, "Okay…Next room!" He always hated inspection but hated it even more now that he had to perform the task. He left the room and onto the next.

 **Breakfast**

After inspection Sinclair Hammond and George O'Neill left the room and went to breakfast. They stood in the cafeteria line. The commissary on the floor above was for staff and officers only, no cadets were allowed into the commissary. It had essentially been made into a factuality lounge.

As they stood in line George was nearly spooked from behind by her friend, Sophie Alexander. "So there you are," her friend cheered.

George turned and found Sophie standing behind her. She was the same age as George and in the same class. She was much shorter than George and had dark hair placed up in a bun above the collar of her ABU green jacket. She greeted her friend, "Hey Sophie!"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry you lost your dad," she told her. "I heard it happened over the summer break."

"It was quick when it happened and he didn't suffer," she replied. "He was an old man."

"But still," she reminded, "he was a stay-at-home dad and he raised you. That's got be hard."

"It is," she agreed.

"How's you mom doing?" she wondered as she got in line with her friend.

"As well as to be expected," she replied. "She sold the house and moved into a retirement village to be near Uncle Daniel."

"I'm glad she still has friends around," she agreed. Sophie was one of George's best friends. She was caring and kind but there was an underlying issue that occasionally made George feel rather uncomfortable. Sophie was a lesbian and she adored George who was a heterosexual. She told Sophie some time ago she was not interested in any relationship but Sophie would occasionally get too close and make her feel uneasy causing George to fear that she was sending out the wrong signals to her lesbian friend.

But her day could only get worse as her arch enemy, another cadet named Jackson Bauer, came to stand in line next. He was another young man in her class. He was good looking and he knew it. He had a cool name and he resembled a young version of Tom Cruise and had the flyboy attitude. He was a hit the ladies and even some of the men. And without a doubt he was most irritating cadet that George had even met.

Bauer snorted, "Hey O'Neill! I heard the General here is your uncle and he let you slide on inspection."

She huffed back, "Hey Bauer…He's giving me a place to story my books."

Hammond drew the line, "This is not place for the kind of attitude. Cadet Majors Bauer and O'Neill, I suggest you both fall inline."

George huffed, "Come on Clair, Jackson has been dick all his life."

He gave her a stern look, "Do you want me to make a report on this?"

She rolled her eyes, "For crying out loud."

"You're mommy and daddy aren't gonna protect you from Clair," he teased back.

Sophie snorted, "Her father just died. Can you cool it?"

Bauer looked surprised. "Hey, I didn't know your father died. He was SG-1, right?"

Sophie nodded, "He was Jack O'Neill!"

"Hey," he miffed. "I didn't know he died. Sorry for the loss of your dad, George. He was a good man."

"Thank you," she sighed.

The four cadets got through the line and had taken a table to eat breakfast. As they sat at the table to eat General Jon O'Neill came to pay them a visit. "Cadets," he greeted and pulled up a seat.

"General," Hammond went to stand and salute.

Jon soothed him, "It's okay…You don't have to do that right now. Eat, have breakfast."

"Yes sir," he sat back down.

Jon looked over at George who was eating _Fruit Loops_ and he couldn't help but ask, "Does your mother know you eat that stuff?"

She shushed him with her finger, "Shh," she then exhibited the same expression Jack would have expressed upon eating kids' cereal.

He told her, "You are your father's daughter."

She shrugged, "Just don't tell mom that I fell off of the health-food wagon."

"Well, campers." Jon grinned. "I picked out the cadets' SG teams and guess what? You are SG-1. Hammond, you are the commanding officer. O'Neill is your second in command followed by Bauer and Alexander is your science officer."

Hammond gasped, "You're giving me SG-1?"

"I'm sure you can handle it," he replied. "So as you know this is not your average campus but we are trying to keep it as such. You're first dial out will be after lunch. Your first mission will be given at your debriefing at thirteen hundred hours."

Hammond replied, "Yes sir."

"Thank you sir," Bauer stated.

Sophie added, "Thank you sir."

George asked, "When do I move my books?"

Jon asked, "What's your first class?"

"Speaking and reading Ancient," she replied.

"You already know how to do that though," he told her. "Daniel taught you all that."

She shrugged, "I have to take it for my degree."

"I'll have ya take the test," he offered. "Daniel has been grooming you for this position since you were three. There is no reason to make you take an entire class when you already are proficient in it."

"What do I do during my academic time then?" she wondered.

"Daniel sent you here with all his books for a reason," he grinned.

 **Next Few Hours**

During the next few hours George had been busy helping clean out the storage boxes from Daniel's old lab and put back in the books that were given to her. Jon had a table, a desk and a bookshelf brought back into the room and George was busy getting it as organized as possible.

Jon walked in to see how she was doing, "How's it going?" He looked about and realized it was as messy as Daniel's office could be.

She grinned, "I almost got it."

He waved his finger, "You know where everything is in here?"

She nodded placing some books on a shelf, "Oh' yeah. It only looks chaotic." She stood smiling at him.

Jon realized just how much like Sam she looked, "You look just like your mother." His face softened for though he was married and moved on with his life he still housed Jack's feelings for Sam.

"I always thought I looked more like my father," she replied still smiling.

"Just his hair and eyes," he told her. "I'm the one who looks just like your father. I even have his brain too."

"So, why did you pick us for SG-1?" she asked.

"Hammond is just like his grandfather," Jon shrugged. "You…You're kind of like Carter and Daniel all rolled into one. Bauer scored high on war theory and Alexander is your tech support."

"I'm not that much like my mother," she cautioned him. "I need to call her just to program my phone."

Jon rebutted, "You got her big brains but you are in Daniel's field."

"My mother is way smarter than me," she told him. "Trust me on that!" It was apparent George didn't think she was smart as her own mother.

"How many cadets can speak and read thirty alien languages?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He held up a finger, "One! Just you."

"But Daniel has been teaching me since I was three," she reminded.

"You had a foot up," he agreed. He walked over to the table, "Which kind of puts you ahead of the game." He tapped the table top, "I want you to come up with the next mission for SG-1. I want you to do what Daniel used to do."

"You want me to comb through all this looking for clues to next big find?" she asked amazed.

"Yup," he smiled brightly.

"Hasn't all the great finds already been discovered?" she wondered.

"There is still a lot out there that we don't know about," he countered.

She sighed, "Okay, I will come up with today's mission."

 **13 Hundred Hours, Briefing Room**

The cadet SG-1 team converged on the briefing room. Cadet Colonel Hammond was to take charge of the first mission off world with the cadets. They were also to be issued minimal combat gear and ammunitions for the cadets were allowed on sites that had been thoroughly vetted. As part of their training the cadet team would operate as an actual team and report back findings. As part of the program George O'Neill was to do Daniel's old job as a linguist and archeologist of alien ruins.

Jon gave George a nod, "Why don't you tell us what you found?"

"Yes General," she rose to her feet and retrieved the dry erase board. "I spent this morning combing over this," she held up Daniel's old notebook before the team. "This notebook belonged to my godfather, Daniel Jackson. He gave it to me right before my flight earlier this week. In it he made references to a site on P3X-666 that was never fully investigated. Anubis tried to take the site and failed decades ago and he made a note to go back and investigate it but he never did. The site has been looked at since then and had been placed on the 'Go' list for cadets. I made sure it was clear for us to go to this morning. I want to see if we can figure out why Anubis was interested in the site."

Jon gulped, "Do you know what happened there in 2004?"

She shook her head, "No."

"I wasn't in the SGC at the time but your parents were under General Hammond's command. They lost Dr. Janet Fraiser on that planet," he told her. "She was your mother's best friend."

"I'm sorry they lost her," she sighed. "I think Daniel wouldn't have given me this note book if he wanted us not to go back. Wouldn't you like to know what was so important to Anubis that he attacked an out of the way, nearly abandoned planet?" She added, "Don't you want to know what my mother's best friend died protecting?"

He gave a heavy sigh, "Yes! The site is safe and it's on the "Go" list for cadets to use for training. Okay, I'll let you follow up on that lose string."

She grinned, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **P3X-666**

Cadet Colonel Sinclair G. Hammond led his team through the Gate for their first off world expedition unescorted. The cadets' task was to find the ruins and figure out if there is anything there of importance. They walked through the event horizon and onto the stone platform of the connecting Gate. They took in the surrounding scenic forest. It was lush and green. The ruins were close by. In a semi-circle pattern, small stone obelisks stuck out of the ground. The stones were about six feet tall and half of the obelisks were leaning or near a collapsing position.

Hammond gave orders, "Major Bauer, you take guard near the Gate. Major O'Neill, you start your ciphers. Captain Alexander, you check for any energy readings. I'll take the perimeter."

"Yes sir," they agreed in unison and fanned out. They wore the green digital stripes ABU's and matching MOLLE packs for their gear. They were each issued old and outdated FN P-90 rifles with only two magazines. They were also issued a 9mm side arm and two magazines for pistol ammunition. They were each given an MRE for lunch and minimal water.

George got the obelisks and started to read the Ancient glyphs. She dug out Daniel's notebook and started to compare notes. She worked as Sophie hooked up the computer which looked much like a thick wristband to the inner workings of the Ancient technology. Across her arm a hologram appeared. She touched the hologram with her finger as the computer interacted with the ancient technology. Sam's old laptop computer was now condensed into a wristband.

Sophie stated, "Nothing new here, George."

"Just give me a minute to finish reading this." She then found the Ancient words were under the ground on tilting stone. She dug out her folding shovel and removed the top layer of dirt and wiped it off the stone face. She then began to read more information that had been missed. "This is a key," she determined. "The true site is underground."

"What?" asked Sophie.

"It's under us," she told her.

Hammond heard them talking and walked over to see the progress, "What did you find, Major?"

"The ruins are underground," she smirked. She then continued to read off the words in Ancient and no one understood what she was saying.

"English George," huffed Sophie annoyed. "Speak English!" Her friend often spoke Ancient as if it was her native language and that irritated her.

"It says to those who follow, to those who lead," she continued to read the next obelisk, "It is one, no beginning and no end."

Hammond asked, "What does that mean?"

"Not sure," she replied. As they walked deeper into the circle she touched one of the stones as she passed. Beneath them the ground shook.

Sophie huffed looking at the wristband as it lit up, "I just got a huge energy spike."

Bauer stood by the Gate and watched as the ground opened up and swallowed his team. He came running to help only to find the ground had sealed back up and they were nowhere to be found.

"Oh' this isn't good," he huffed and went to Gate to dial for help.

 **2004**

George and her friends found themselves laying face first on the ground in the center of the circle. She pushed herself up and looked about and nothing seemed unusual but Bauer was gone.

"Everyone okay?" asked Colonel Hammond.

"Yeah, you okay Sophie?" asked George.

"I got a pounding headache," she informed as she pushed herself up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," George shrugged.

Sinclair Hammond suggested, "I think we had an earthquake." He looked about, "Where is Major Bauer?"

"I guess he went back for help?" George assumed.

They stood up and shook themselves off. Colonel Hammond ordered George, "Dial the Gate and let's get back home, Major."

"Right," she agreed still shaken.

"That's 'sir' Major," he reminded.

She replied a bit annoyed, "Sir." How Sinclair Hammond's insistence to follow regulations at all cost simply irritated her. She went to the DHD and dialed home and then sent the code for SG-1. Unbeknownst to the cadets the code and the old radios they were given were from the original SG-1 and were considered obsolete.

Sophie walked up the stone steps, "You think the General will send us back out?"

"I don't know," she replied. "They might send out an actual team to investigate our earthquake. I thought for sure I was onto something."

Sophie smiled, "I thought so too." She then walked through the event horizon to go back to the campus.

Colonel Hammond motioned, "After you, Major."

She grinned, "How about we got together?"

"That's 'sir'," he reminded her.

"How about we got together, sir?" she asked.

"Keep working on that Major," he smirked and walked into the Gate with her by his side.

 **SGC**

George and Sinclair emerged on the other side and found Sophie standing before them with her arms up high and they were surrounded by armed men with rifle leveled at them. Sinclair and George traded glances and raised their hands for they had no idea what was going on.

High above the Gate in the control room, General George Hammond stood in his dress blues beside Walter and looked on as the team that sent SG-1's signal walked through the Gate. He had no idea who there were but he knew something was wrong.

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked up the stairs with Major Carter behind him and Daniel in tow. He got the control room and looked down on the scene. He made a face. "Who are those kids?"

"They sent SG-1's signal," Hammond informed.

Daniel looked on and noted, "They are obviously not SG-1. They look like teenage kids."

Sam squinted, "They're cadets!"

Jack shrugged, "Let's go check this out." He led them down the back of the stairs with General Hammond bring up the rear. He walked across the Gate room floor and noticed the security forces had already disarmed the cadets. He then ordered, "Lower your weapons."

George O'Neill at first thought Jack O'Neill and his clone Jon O'Neill. Then she noticed he wore old style BDU that were solid olive drab in color and his rank was colonel. Her eyes then settled on her mother directly behind him the same colored old uniform. She was young and had short blonde hair and sported the rank of major. She then spotted Daniel walking behind her and he too looked young and sported the same colored uniform. She gulped not sure what to do or say.

"Clair," she whispered. "I don't think we are Kansas anymore."

Sinclair looked on and gasped as he spotted his grandfather walking towards him. He looked at George, "What happened?"

Sophie gasped, "That's the original SG-1!" She looked at George with her hands still up, "What did we do? Travel through time?"

She guessed, "Apparently!" George then added, "I think you can lower your hands now, Sophie."

Slowly her friend lowered her hands still afraid she might get shot.

Jack got to them and looked over their names on their uniforms. He read them off, "O'Neill, Hammond and Alexander." He looked at George Hammond and asked, "You know anything about this?"

"Why would I know anything about this, Colonel?" the General asked.

"Because that kid looks like you did in nineteen sixty-nine." he told him.

Cadet Colonel Hammond introduced himself, "My name is Cadet Colonel Sinclair George Hammond. I was named after my grandfather," he gulped and looked at the General. "General George S. Hammond."

General Hammond looked at the young man and stated, "I don't have a grandson. I have two granddaughters…"

"Tessa and Kayla…My older sisters," he told him.

Sam asked, "Can you tell us what happened, Cadet?"

"I'm not sure," he explained. "We were on P3X-666 going over ruins for class when something activated and we thought we were in an earthquake."

Sophie spoke up, "There was a huge energy spike before…And I know this will sound weird…The ground gave way from underneath us."

George confirmed, "The ground did give way and then we woke up on top of the grass."

Sam wondered, "Can you kids tell me what year it is for you?"

"It's 2034," Cadet Colonel Hammond replied.

Sam stated, "You have obviously tripped something. We will have to check it out and see what happened."

George asked, "What year is it now?"

Sam informed, "It's 2004, Cadet Major O'Neill."

Jack couldn't help but asked, "You're last name is O'Neill? Are you any relation to me?" Jack thought perhaps she might be a cousin.

Sam rolled her eyes and found the suggestion ridiculous for this girl had not even born yet.

George slowly nodded and confirmed, "I'm your daughter."

Sam shot her a look, "You're Colonel O'Neill's daughter?"

George continued nodding trying to get her breath for everything was happening so fast. She wasn't sure what she should say or what she should not reveal.

Jack exclaimed, "I have a daughter in the future! Who is your mother?"

Before George could answer Sam held up a hand, "You cannot tell him that! You could affect the future if you tell him what you know. Same goes for Cadet Hammond. You can't tell us anything you might know."

George sighed, "For crying out loud."

Jack asked bewildered, "She's my kid? When do I get a kid?"

"Not for some time," she chocked.

He wondered, "Do I get remarried or something?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Sir," Sam started. "She can't tell you anything. She could affect the timeline."

"Prove you're my kid," he challenged. "Do you have a brother?"

"I have a deceased half-brother who died long before I was born," she sighed. "His name was Charlie."

Jack instructed, "Take your helmet off."

She complied and revealed the thick brown hair. He studied her face and noticed he was looking at his own eyes.

Jack asked, "Is there anyways to test to see if she really is my kid?"

Sinclair Hammond suggested, "Show him the pictures on your phone, Major."

George dug out the old flip phone and opened it up. She found an old picture where she was a baby and Jack, though older, was holding her. She held it up for him to see.

Jack looked close, "That's me! I'm holding a baby."

"I'm that baby," she told him. "This was your phone. You gave it to me."

Sam stated, "You have turn that phone off now and show no one, Major O'Neill." She feared they would mess up the timeline and she feared finding out just who the mother of Jack's future child was. She had feelings for Jack but couldn't bring herself to tell him.

George complied and turned the phone off.

Curiously Jack asked, "What's your name?"

"George," she replied. "I'm Cadet Major George C. O'Neill."

Jack wondered, "Who named you?"

"You did," she told him. "Apparently you and mom had a bet and she lost. I was named after General George Hammond as well, Dad…Um…Should I call him that?"

Jack grinned, "Sure!"

Sam shook her head, "No."

Jack asked, "Why not, Carter?"

"Because she can tell you all about your future and you are not supposed to know that yet, sir." she explained. "We have to be very careful and preserve the timeline. You are cadets coming through the Gate from the year 2034. I'm assuming they open the SGC up the cadets."

"It's a campus," George replied. "It's part of the training. Everyone knows about it."

Jack asked, "Everyone?"

She nodded, "Yup!"

Sophie spoke up, "I'm Cadet Captain Sophia Alexander. Everyone calls me 'Sophie' and yeah, everyone has heard of the Gate and SG-1. We also read about you guys in history books. This is so cool," she added with a little smile.

Daniel asked amused, "Do you know who I am?"

Sophie nodded brightly, "You're Dr. Daniel Jackson…Her godfather!" She motioned to George.

General Hammond made a call, "Until we can secure P3X-666 and find a way to send you back home, you three will have to stay here in the SGC. You will be given quarters and all your needs will be met. Major Carter…Escort our guest to infirmary for screening."

"Yes sir," she gave a nod.

Cadet Colonel Hammond smiled at his grandfather, "Thank you, sir."

He gave a nod, "Dismissed." He walked away and smile crept across his face. One day he would have a grandson and the young man would be spitting image of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sam walked the cadets down the hall to the infirmary she spoke to them, "Who is your tech officer?"

Sophie spoke up, "I am, ma'am."

"I will need to see your computer to diagnose what happened," she told her.

She took the bracelet of her wrist and handed it to her, "It's right here, ma'am."

Sam gasped, "This is your computer?"

"Yes ma'am," she nodded as they walked the halls.

"Okay," she couldn't believe how small the computer was. She looked at George, "What is your job, Cadet Major O'Neill?" Sam sounded cold to her and George wasn't used to her mother sounding so uncaring.

"I'm a linguist," she informed.

"You're a linguist?" she asked surprised. "You're Colonel O'Neill's future daughter and you're a linguist?"

"What did you think I would be?" she wondered.

Sam admitted, "I don't know…The team leader…" she looked at Sinclair and smiled, "But I guess you got a Hammond for that." She instantly liked the younger Hammond for he reminded her of the commanding officer.

"I know thirty alien languages and was tutored in Ancient from the age of three by Uncle Daniel." she informed.

"Uncle Daniel," she found the words ironic. "You call him Uncle Daniel! Of course you do. And am I, Aunt Sam?"

"No," she shook her head.

Sophie started to giggle and tried to keep a straight face.

"Something funny Cadet Captain Alexander?" asked Sam.

"No Ma'am," she replied puckering in amusement. She found Sam grilling her own daughter about being called "Aunt Sam" to be funny.

Sam led them into the infirmary and found Janet waiting for them after receiving a call on the inner-phone system. Janet took one look at George standing by her mother and her mouth dropped for it was obvious to Janet that the two women looked very much alike.

Sophie took one look at Janet her mouth dropped too for she was prettiest doctor she ever say. Young Sinclair Hammond's bright green eyes also landed on the attractive doctor and he too was taken by her pretty face.

Janet gasped upon seeing Sam and George standing side-by-side. They had the same jaw, same forehead and same facial structure. The only difference was the color of the hair and eyes.

"You're Colonel O'Neill's daughter," she gulped upon realizing who her mother had to be.

"I'm George O'Neill" she smiled at her.

"I'm Dr. Fraiser," she replied.

Sophie looked at George and Sinclair and then whispered, "That's her."

"Calm down," George whispered back.

Sam caught the whispers and the gasping looks and how George told them to calm down. She assumed it was Janet who must be George's mother for the young woman didn't look like her to her own estimation.

Janet asked the cadets, "Who should go first?"

George volunteered, "Me." The reason she wanted to go first was to warn Janet that her friend was a lesbian and she could tell Sophie was attracted to her.

Sam assumed Janet must be her mother for why else would there be such whispers and O'Neill's daughter volunteered to go first. She wanted to speak to her mother. She wasn't sure how Jack and Janet could have gotten to be a couple but it was obvious to Sam they must have shared feelings for one another. She sighed and at that point gave up any feelings or future she would have with Jack.

Janet opened to door to the exam room, "Right this way, Cadet."

George followed her inside and wondered what she should say and how she should say it. She got up on the table after Janet closed the door and pulled the privacy curtains.

Janet instructed, "You have to remove you jacket and I will be taking a blood sample and giving you a physical.

George complied and revealed two sets of dog tags upon taking off the ABU jacket.

Janet asked, "Two sets of tags?"

She removed the one set her mother gave her, "No, these belonged to my parents. My mother gave them to me."

Janet asked, "Is your mother Sam Carter?"

She smiled, "How did ya guess? My father hasn't a clue."

"You look just like her," she told her. She picked up a clipboard and asked, "What is your full name?"

"George Carter O'Neill." she replied.

Janet cocked an eyebrow, "Let me guess! Your father named you."

"How ya guess?" she laughed.

"Because Sam would never agree to that," she told her.

"She lost some sort of bet," she told her. "She wanted my name to be Olivia. She never called my by name. She always calls me 'Livy'. My father always called me 'Carter' and I'm still not sure why. But I notice he calls her by her maiden name and I think that has something to do with it." She then added, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this. Can you keep this a secret? Mom said it could upset the timeline."

"I won't say a word," she agreed. Janet couldn't help but grin, "You're Sam's daughter! You must be a whiz at computers and physics."

She shook her head, "No…I suck at computers so bad that I have to have my mom program my cell phone. I'm a linguist."

Janet laughed, "You're kidding! You do what Daniel does?"

"I adore Uncle Daniel. He was always there for me when I was growing up. He taught me Ancient as a little kid. I just wish he wasn't so alone."

Janet sighed, "I guess we all have our demons."

"I need to warn you," she told her. "In the future they lift the ban on gays in the military and Sophie is my best friend and I love her dearly but she's a lesbian and I could tell she likes you."

"Your friend likes me?" she asked confused. "They lift the ban and how does that workout?"

She shrugged, "Do your job and don't be an idiot."

"I suppose," she shook her head trying to figure out how the military would change. She paused in thought, "I'm sure the women would be more tolerable towards homosexuals but I don't see the men being all that tolerable. Do they have to give the gay men separate barracks?"

She gave a funny look, "What? Why bother it's all gender neutral. You get your bunk or my case my dorm room and hope your roommate isn't some stuffy suit."

"Gender neutral?" she asked. "You mean they mix the men and women together?"

She sighed, "My roommate is Cadet Colonel Sinclair G. Hammond. He refused to call me anything but by rank."

"How does your parents feel about that?" she wondered.

She explained, "Well, for the last two years Sophie was my roommate and my father was a little worried that she might somehow convert me but Mom understood that wasn't gonna happen."

"How do your parents feel about you having a male roommate?" she wondered.

"Dad died before that," she reported. "Mom met Sinclair Hammond my first year and understands he's a by the book pain-the-ass."

"I'm sorry you lost your father," she told her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

Janet asked, "Is it okay if I call you 'Livy' too? I'm not calling Sam's daughter 'George'."

She agreed, "I would like that, Dr. Fraiser."

She asked, "You never called me 'Aunt Janet'?"

George started to tear but simply replied, "I can call you whatever you like."

She wasn't sure why George seemed upset but stated, "Call me 'Aunt Janet'…That would really irritate your father." She then asked, "Can I swab your mouth? I can run a DNA paternity test just in case you need proof later on."

"Go ahead," she agreed and continued the screening.

 **Briefing Room**

General Hammond called a meeting on the situation with the cadets. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel had gone through their gear while Dr. Fraiser conducted the medical screens. Sam had managed to do some basics readings on the computer and all had gathered with their reports.

Hammond sat at the head of the table and looked over SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser. "What do we got?" he asked them.

Jack reported, "They came with minimal arms, standard issued P-90 and side arms. They had rations for one day. They also had a first aid kit that looks different than our standard kit. I'll have Carter and Fraiser check that out."

Hammond asked Daniel, "Did you find anything, Dr. Jackson?"

He gave a nod, "I found my notebook in Cadet O'Neill's belongings. I started comparing the notes she has to mine and realized it was mine but fuller and I stopped reading it when I reached the content of my current notebook."

Hammond asked, "Why did you stop reading it, Dr. Jackson?"

"I would know things before they happen otherwise," he explained. "I'm trying not to alter the timeline any more than what it may already has been."

Jack rebutted, "Nothing has been altered! All I know is when I'm older I find a new wife and we have a kid."

Daniel replied, "You have met your daughter as an adult, Jack. Before this morning you had no idea you would ever have another child. Now you know you will and that can impact the future." He sat nervous for it was obvious to Daniel that Sam and her daughter looked alike. It didn't take long for him to draw the conclusion as well.

"I don't even know who her mother is," he snorted back at him.

Daniel cocked his head in disbelief, "Seriously? I think everybody at this table knows who her mother is."

Janet grinned, "You figured it out too, Daniel!"

He nodded, "It's obvious."

Hammond agreed for he too noticed the similarities between Sam and George, "So it is."

Sam honestly didn't see that George looked like her. She simply couldn't see it for whatever reason that rested in the back of her mind. She assumed she must have been right and Janet was her mother for Janet seemed to embrace her with open arms. "It's quite obvious," she agreed not wanting to go into details.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c for he too immediately recognized the similarities. It appeared everyone at the table knew who Cadet O'Neill's parents were except her parents.

Jack sat baffled, "Who is her mother!"

Janet huffed, "With all due respect don't be stupid, sir!"

He asked, "Seriously? You all can figure it out but I can't!"

Daniel insisted, "We need to preserve the timeline so your daughter will exist, Jack. We also need to find a way to send those kids back home. And at the same time we are still dealing the Goa'uld and hostile forces."

Hammond asked, "Major Carter, what did get off their computers?"

"Not much," she sighed. "The computer is this." She dug into her pocket and held up the wristband. She strapped it on her wrist and activated it. "It's holographic and has a fairly large processor. The programs are automated and look for certain energy readings. It did record a spike. I will need to make a program that will compatible with this program on the wrist strap to transfer that information into a larger computer. From what Cadet Alexander told me, this merely gathers information and they hook it up for detailed analysis back in the classroom. They essentially went of world without a computer that could do all the work. Apparently, in the future things are safer and going to certain planets is considered a fieldtrip. Essentially, they were on a fieldtrip to the old ruins. Something activated but I don't know what." She looked at Janet, "Could Cadet O'Neill have the gene?"

"Preliminary DNA indicates yes, she has the gene too." Janet confirmed.

"I'm guessing your daughter activated something, sir." she told him.

He made a face, "She would get the gene from me."

Daniel nodded, "Obviously, Jack. She also got your hair!"

Janet added, "And his eyes! And when I talked to her, she also mentioned that it was her father who named her George and her name should have been Olivia."

Sam smiled to herself, "I always liked that name."

"Olivia?" Jack squawked. "Nah, George is cooler."

Janet snorted, "She also mentioned that her mother calls her 'Livy'."

He made a face, "George is still cooler."

Janet rolled her eyes and shook her head. There was no way she was giving Jack O'Neill the satisfaction of calling his daughter George when Sam wanted her name to be named Olivia.

Hammond stated, "I'll allow the cadets access to the recreation room while we figure out how to send them home. Major Carter can write that program. Dismissed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three cadets sat the recreation room in the base. They were told to occupy their time while SG-1 figured out how to send them back home. Sophie was playing a video game and noted, "These old games were kind of cool."

"What'cha playing?" asked George.

"Zelda," she told her. She looked over at George who seemed in deep thought. "What'cha thinking?"

"Dr. Fraiser," she admitted with a sigh. "She told me that my mother is her best friend. General O'Neill told us that too. She's also going to die and I feel just sick."

Sinclair Hammond stood at the pool table listening to the girls. "She does seem like a nice doctor. My grandfather leaves this place for the Pentagon right after she died. I think he kind of took it hard."

Sophie asked, "Who says we can't change that?"

"She died," George shrugged. "We can't change the timeline and we are kind of stuck here playing games until they figure out a way to send us home."

"Pfft," Sophie rolled her eyes. "I don't believe for second we came all the way back to 2004 just to watch the CMO die. She's a nice lady. We should do something to help."

Sinclair asked as he chalked up the pool cue, "How did she die?"

George recalled, "Uncle Jon said she died on P3X-666. The CMO hardly ever goes off world. That's too much of a risk. My mother never talked about it and neither did my Dad. Daniel would occasionally mention her. I wonder if he left us any clues."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson?" asked Sinclair to clarify.

"Who else?" she muttered annoyed.

"I'm still your commanding officer," he sternly reminded her.

She threw him a look, "We are stuck in the past and none of us have been born yet. We're not even real military. We're a bunch of cadets so get off my back."

"This will go in my report," he told her.

She huffed, "Go ahead and report me! This will be classified anyways."

"I will report this insubordination, Major." he threatened.

"Go ahead," she challenged him. "Like anyone is gonna care that I didn't throw you a snappy little salute and call you 'sir' every five fucking seconds while being trapped thirty years in the past." Unbeknownst to George those actions belonged to her mother when SG-1 was trapped in the past and Sam always called Jack 'sir'.

Sophie added, "Providing we actually get back home. We could be trapped as far as we know."

Sinclair insisted, "They are SG-1! The first SG-1! They will find a way to send us back home. Not to mention my grandfather is the CO. He will find a way to send us back home too."

George stated, "I never knew you were so optimistic, Clair. I always assumed you were a pessimist like me."

Sophie corrected, "You're protagonist George. You're a natural leader and I think that makes Clair a bit jealous since he has to use a book to make a decision." She then looked at Sinclair and gave a smirk.

"I do not," he huffed. "There are regulations and rules for a reason. They act as guidelines."

Sophie snorted, "Oh' yeah! Thirty years ago someone like me was banned from serving in the military and never would have been accepted into the Academy. That was a rule to protect who? Obviously it didn't change much."

Sinclair argued, "It opened the way for the lifting of the ban on transsexuals which lead to gender neutral policies which led to her," he pointed to George, "being my roommate! That's what it did!"

Sophie snorted, "I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining if she had long flowing hair and a hot body."

"That would be even worse," he argued. "That would be like having a model for a roommate and do you know how distracting that would be? My only saving grace is she is just like…" it suddenly hit him, "her father."

Sophie shook her head, "No she's not! She's just like Dr. Jackson. She's a linguist."

George countered, "My father is a protagonist too. He's a natural leader. It's my mother who I have nothing in common with."

Sophie laughed, "You kidding me? You look just like her. She gotta know she's your mom. All she has to do is look in the mirror."

George shook her head, "She doesn't know who I am. If she knew that I'm her daughter she would be much nicer to me. She's like a drill sergeant right now and worse than him," she motioned towards Sinclair.

"Maybe she chose not to see it?" she shrugged. "Anyone else figure it out?"

"Dr. Fraiser figured it out," she informed. "The first thing she asked me was about my mother. She nailed it right away. She even said I could call her 'Aunt Janet'."

Sinclair observed, "If she had lived she would have been an aunt to you."

"She would have," she agreed. "Since we're here and we know the future what are we going to do?"

"Ideally we have to stay out of history's way," Sophie grimaced. She then smirked, "But do you remember that old movie with the kid and the neat car that went back in time to the fifties and fixed his screwed up parents?"

Sinclair nodded, " _Back to the Future_. I liked that old movie. It's a classic."

Sophie grinned, "Where here McFly!"

George's face grew long, "My parents aren't together yet. If we screw this up I'm the one who is fucked. You two are safe."

Sophie suggested, "I think as long as we don't accidentally kill either of your parents off you should be safe."

Sinclair shook his head, "No, she's not. Her parents are both on SG-1. We can't interfere with them or we could cause something like an early death."

Sophie huffed, "Do we sit here and do nothing waiting for Dr. Fraiser to die?!"

Sinclair's face drew a painful look, "I don't like it either but we don't have enough information to prevent it."

"Daniel gave me that book right before I came. Maybe he knew something and that's why he gave it to me? I need to get my notebook back." stated George.

Sinclair asked, "Where is your notebook?"

"Daniel has it," she winced.

"Then perhaps you should pay him a visit, Major." he suggested.

 **Short Time Later**

The three cadets walked down the halls of the SGC looking as inconspicuous as possible. But no matter how inconspicuous they tried to look they appeared to be up to something. General Hammond spotted the trio with his grandson off the side and with Jack's daughter in the middle seeming to be leading the group. He understood she was more like Jack than her mother and it would be easy for her to take over the situation for he too could see the protagonist in her.

He greeted, "Cadets!" He smiled at them suspiciously, "Can I help you with something?" He looked at his grandson who didn't seem to have an answer.

George spoke up, "We were just taking a walk. You know…Stretch our legs and get out of the rec room."

General Hammond shifted his weight and gave her a stern look, "You are just going for a walk?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Sinclair added, "We just needed to get some air, sir."

Cadet George O'Neill looked over at Sinclair and suggested, "Clair, you are never gonna see your grandfather again after we go home. Why don't you get to know him instead of hanging around us boring cadets?"

Before Sinclair could answer General Hammond had to agree, "This is the only chance I will have to spend with my grandson. I think Cadet Major O'Neill might have a point there, son." He gave a smile, "Why don't you spend the day helping me? It will get out of that rec room and give you something to do."

"Yes sir," he grateful agreed.

George O'Neill added, "I can use my time to continue my studies if Dr. Jackson doesn't mind…And Sophie can use her time to…"

Sophie smiled, "Continue my studies too. If Major Carter has any work for me I would be glad to help."

The plan seemed to be taking shape. They could get out of the rec room and directly interact with SG-1 and the General.

"I don't see why not," the General agreed. "Just let them know I gave you my approval. I'll see you cadets at lunch."

"Yes sir," Sophie replied.

George O'Neill grinned at him, "Thank you."

Sinclair Hammond spoke to his major, "That's thank you, sir."

"Sir," she added not enthused.

General Hammond spoke to her candidly, "I realize Major Carter is your mother. Exactly how does she speak to your father in the future? Does she call him 'sir' often?"

She shook her head a bit confused, "She only called him that when did something to upset her. She called my father by his first name."

He curiously wondered, "Does he still her 'Carter' all the time?"

"No," she shook her head. "They called each other by their first names. He called me 'Carter' all the time…I'm not sure why."

"Perhaps, because you look like your mother." he suggested with a slight smile and then added, "Dismissed, Cadet."

"Thank you…Sir," she remembered to add the title.

Sinclair instructed, "You are supposed to salute him."

She gave a salute and looked frustrated for being constantly reminded to do so. Her mother was ace at saluting and protocol but George simply was not very good at it. If she was more attentive to detail she would have made Cadet Colonel in her time at the Academy but her lack of protocol and barely passing inspection was against her.

The General gave her a nod, "Keep working on that, cadet."

"Yes sir," she sighed.

General Hammond motioned towards his grandson, "Come with me, Clair."

"Yes sir," he followed him and looked back at the girls. He gave them a wave of the hand to continue their idea of helping Janet.

Sophie watched as they walked away, "That old General was kind of cool."

"He's adorable," George sighed.

Sophie smirked, "Oh' so you like tubby, old, balding guys."

She smirked back, "Very funny!"

She accused and wagged her finger, "You do! You like older men." She then added, "Must get that from your mother."

They continued on their way and George rebutted, "Honestly, I'm attracted to redheads. Physically, Clair is good looking man but he's such a…"

Sophie grinned, "Such a what?"

She muttered annoyed, "He acts like my mother at times."

"You do like him," she gathered.

"Not like that," she rebutted. "We would be good friends if he wasn't such a dork. I mean talk about a geek! You won't believe what he likes to watch."

"What?" she asked as they casually walked.

" _Dr. Who_!" she sighed. "He likes all these old science fiction TV shows and stupid old movies. _Back to the Future_? Who the hell watches that old movie anymore?"

"You watch old cartoons," she reminded.

"I only watch _Loony Tunes_ and the _Simpson's_ ," she countered. "I used to watch them with my dad."

Sophie laughed, "You always were daddy's little girl…Now weren't you…Carter?"

"Funny," she sighed. They soon arrived at Sam's lab and stood in the doorway. George rapped on the door as she spoke, "Knock, knock!"

Sam looked back over her shoulder from her work at the table. She gave them a smile, "Cadets."

"General Hammond suggested we make ourselves useful," her daughter told her. "Sophie is in your line of work and he suggested she see if you have anything for her to do to help. I will be helping Daniel."

Sam curiously stated, "You and Cadet Alexander are on first name bases I take it."

Sophie nodded, "We were roommates for two years." She then decided to irritate George and smiled at her, "Weren't we, sweetheart?"

George rubbed the side of her head rather annoyed for the last line made Sam cock an eyebrow in curiosity. She scolded, "Behave yourself! I'm going to see Daniel and see if he has my notebook." She hinted to the self-given mission to save Janet Fraiser from an untimely death.

"Okay sweetie," she jested and walked into the lab. "You have anything I can help you with, Major?"

George walked away must frustrated and ran her fingers through her thick brown hair wondering if now her mother thought she was a lesbian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daniel sat behind his desk staring at the notebook that came back through time with the cadets. He knew all he had to do was open that notebook up and a treasure trove of information awaited him. It was most certainly tempting to open the pages of time and reveal all that was to know for his lifetime of work.

George got to the door and peered inside, "Uncle Daniel!"

He was taken by surprise and looked up, "George! How's it going?"

She walked into the office and looked around, "Wow, Uncle Jon was right….It does look like your old office."

Confused he stated, "This is my office."

She grinned, "You gave me all your old books for school and Uncle Jon gave me your old office to work out of. After I set it up to work, he told me my office looked like your office and he wasn't kidding."

Daniel asked, "Who is 'Uncle Jon'?"

"My father's clone," she told him.

He arched an eyebrow, "Jon is just a kid. He's only fifteen. You know him in the future?"

"He's a General and in charge of the SGC campus," she replied. She then added, "He looks just like my Dad did. When I saw my father after coming here, I thought he was Uncle Jon at first. This time travel thing gets kind of confusing."

"It does," he agreed. "I suppose I told you about how SG-1 traveled to 1969 and met General Hammond as a young man?"

She grinned and shook her head, "No! You never told me about that. You were too busy teaching me to read and speak Ancient."

"You can speak it too?" he asked surprised. "I don't know how to speak it."

"You must figure it out because you later teach me," she replied. "So, I see you have my notebook. Can I…Um…Have that back?"

"It's going under lock and key until you kids go back home," he assured her.

"I'm not a kid," she huffed. "I'm twenty-two years old. I'm far from a kid."

He sighed, "Excuse me…Cadets go home."

She let the excuse go and tried another way to get the notebook back, "I think I need to study it and the notes I added to find out how to send us home. You can't study it because the timeline thing…"

"I know," he agreed. "I can't know the future." He stood next to the composition notebook and tapped it gently with his fingertips. "I can't know anything that's in here before I am supposed to know it. And that is very frustrating."

She suggested, "But you can help me study the ruins on P3X-666 to help send us home."

He puckered in thought, "That I could do." He picked up the book and opened it to the page indexed by planetary number. "P3X-666," he looked at the page. "Hmm, that's interesting. I don't have much on it. Usually, I'm far more detailed than this." He scratched his chin, "Why did I make a rest in peace sign?"

George looked at the notes, "Oh, I missed that. You made in Ancient. I thought it was an abbreviation to something about the site."

"It is but not directly related to the site. Did I ever tell you what happens there?" he wondered.

"No," she shook her head. "But I think I know what happens." She gulped and wondered if she should tell him. "You see, I never met Dr. Fraiser before coming back here. She died before I was born."

"How did she die?" he wondered. He feared her death was related to the site.

"I don't know," she replied. "I know Uncle Jon wasn't happy about us going to the site." She purpose chose not to tell him what she knew and merely hinted at it.

"I'll need to study this further," he told her.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

He sighed, "Tell me everything you know about the site."

"I told you everything I know," she stated.

"We need to know more," he insisted.

 **Meanwhile**

Sam looked over at Sophie as she cataloged some papers in the lab. She now wondered what the relationship between Jack's daughter and the young woman was. She made small talk, "So you and Cadet O'Neill were roommates."

She nodded as she went through the task at hand, "Yup."

"Why did you call her 'sweetie'?" she asked.

"Just because," she shrugged it off. She then looked over and admitted, "If you are wondering if I am a lesbian, the answer is yes."

Sam gasped, "Aren't you afraid you will be discharged for admitting that?" Her open admission was most bold to Sam.

"They lifted the ban decades ago," she told her shaking her head.

"Oh," she pondered. "That works out okay?"

"For the most part," she shrugged. "It's weird seeing all the gender segregation here. You guys got entire locker room and showers that are like…No privacy at all."

"You don't have men's and women's locker rooms and showers in the future?" as Sam.

She explained, "No…They did away with gang showers and gang pees a while ago. Our dorm rooms each have a bathroom, like a hotel here in the SGC. We separate military branches by floor and color coded them. Maries get red, Air force gets blue, Army gets green and Navy gets white. There isn't any locker room. We have big closets in our dorms to hold all our stuff. Back in the Academy we had dorm rooms but no showers. We divided the dorms into units of four, leaving eight cadets per unit. We had to share the bathroom and our water usage was timed. That way nobody is in there forever. Only senior cadets get to go to the SGC campus and that's when they split us all up and gave us new roommates. The roommate I got now is okay but not as fun as George."

"Does George like her new roommate?" she wondered.

"Her and Hammond have this love-hate thing going," she muttered.

Sam gasped, "Sinclair Hammond is her roommate! How can that be?"

"It's gender neutral," she told her.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because not everyone identifies with the gender they are born with," she shrugged.

"Transsexuals are in the military too?" she gasped. "Openly serving!"

"Well, yeah…Of course they are," Sophie didn't think much of it for it was normal in her time.

Sam closed her eyes, "Colonel O'Neill's daughter shares a room with General Hammond's grandson."

"You wanna know what's funny?" Sophie kidded. "George thinks General Hammond is adorable but thinks his grandson is a pain. Apparently, she likes redheads. You know if she and Sinclair were to ever hook up and get married, she could change her name to George Hammond."

Sam sat thinking about that motioned and started to giggle, "That is funny." She then asked, "How does her mother feel about her having to share a room with a man?"

"She loves Sinclair," she told her. She then looked at her and asked, "You know who her mother is, right?"

"Janet," she nodded.

She cocked her head, "Why would you think her mother is Dr. Frasier?"

"They clicked so well," she gathered. "I honestly never would have guessed Janet would have a thing for Colonel O'Neill…"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "George was right. You really don't know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"Dr. Fraiser is not her mother," she sounded. "You are!"

"Me?" she gasped.

"You!" she agreed grinning.

Sam suddenly understood, "Janet must know."

"She nailed it right away," Sophie informed.

"She's my daughter?" she asked still unsure.

"She's your daughter," she confirmed.

Sam asked confused, "Why did I name her George? What kind of bet did I lose to end up naming her that?"

Sophie shrugged, "Don't know but you call her 'Livy' not George."

She wondered, "What does her father call her?"

"Carter," she replied with a grin.

She sat shaking her head, "My life must be really be screwed up."

 **General Hammond's Office**

General Hammond had his grandson, Sinclair beside him and filing the paperwork for the day. He actively looked for small chores for his grandson to do that would keep him nearby so he could chat and get to know him.

He sat behind his desk and handed over the last file to put in the cabinet and asked, "What do you plan on doing once you complete your studies, son?"

Sinclair answered, "I hope to get assigned to an SG team and go off world. That's why I am in the program." He filed the last folder and slid the cabinet closed. "Wow, so much paper here!"

"You don't have much paper in the future?" he asked.

Sinclair shook his head, "Everything is digitalized. The only time you find paper copies is if it was not scanned into the records yet."

General Hammond sighed, "I suppose that is unavoidable. Computers are coming of age now."

He shook his head and let out a sigh, "The computers here are so obsolete it's amazing how much you guys could do with those old machines." He chuckled to himself, "Seeing these old laptops reminds me of O'Neill and her phone."

George Hammond wondered, "What about her phone?"

His grandson explained, "Her flip phone is an antique. The thing is at least twenty years old. It belonged to her father. Her mother got it working for her. Nobody uses a flip phone anymore!" he complained.

His grandfather stated, "I don't have a cell phone. What kind of phones do kids use in the future?"

Sinclair pulled back his sleeve and revealed a thick black bracelet. He touched it a across his arm a holographic image appeared of a touch screen. "This is my phone," he told him. "You can interact using the holo-screen or just voice commands. It has all the features and everything. It can scan documents; you can pay your bills and buy things at the commissary." He flipped through some menus to demonstrate it to his grandfather, "Look, here's my Dad at his last birthday party."

George Hammond looked upon the image of his son in 3-D hologram as the screen played out like move on his grandson's arm. He couldn't help but smile, "He will look a lot like me in thirty years." He then spotted two young blonde haired women who called him Dad. Immediately he knew the women were his granddaughters, "Those are your older sisters."

"I'm the baby," he miffed.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," he told him. "I never would have gotten a glimpse of their futures otherwise."

Sinclair turned off the bracelet and images disappeared. He asked, "What can I do next?"

He smiled, "You and I can pay a visit to Colonel O'Neill and collect his paper work."

He grinned, "I look forward to talking to him. General O'Neill was really famous."

George Hammond gasped, "Jack makes General!"

Sinclair asked, "You and him are on first name bases?"

"He's a good friend of mine," he told him. "You don't always have to be in officer mode."

"Right," he agreed not sure what his grandfather meant.

"Come on, Clair. Let's go see what trouble Jack is in now," he stood up and led his grandson out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As lunch time neared Sam headed towards the infirmary to speak to Janet about George O'Neill. She wasn't sure if Sophie was telling the truth or not and wanted some confirmation as to the claim that George was her daughter. Sam got to Janet's office just as she was getting ready to leave for lunch.

Janet closed the file on her desk and turned off the lamp. She looked up and found her friend standing in the doorway, "Sam."

She let out a deep breath and stated, "I need you to run a reverse paternity test. I need you to take DNA samples from me, Colonel O'Neill and his daughter and see if I'm her mother."

Janet stood up from behind her desk and picked up the file she just closed. She then walked the file over to Sam, "I already did."

Sam took the file and asked, "You already ran the test! What does it say?"

"Read it," she suggested.

She opened the file and read over the results, "Ninety-nine point nine, nine percent positive. That's a hundred percent."

Janet nodded, "She's your daughter, Sam. She admitted that to me when I first met her." Curiously she wondered, "Who did you think her mother was at the briefing?"

"You," she confessed. "You and she seemed to just hit off so well I assumed it was you."

Janet stated, "When I first saw you and her standing side-by-side, walking into the infirmary, I knew right then she was your daughter because you two look alike."

Sam asked, "We do?"

"Stand beside her and look in the mirror," she suggested. She then teased, "Or color your hair brown and see how much like her you look."

"I just never noticed," she admitted. "I was so shocked when I read the name O'Neill and realized Colonel O'Neill is her father…" she pondered, "I'm really not supposed to know that. This could affect the timeline."

Janet shrugged, "All we know is someday you and Colonel O'Neill will have a daughter." She then miffed, "And Colonel O'Neill names her George."

Sam wondered, "Do I marry him? How long were we together? I mean I do like Colonel O'Neill but I just can't help but wonder what my life must be like." She waved a hand, "Does he drag me to that stupid cabin every weekend?"

Janet shrugged, "I dunno! The only person who can answer those questions is your daughter."

Sam asked worried, "What if we had this terrible relationship that ended in a nasty divorce?"

"Livy never mentioned her parents were divorced," Janet reminded. "She did say her father died over the summer and she really missed him. She mentioned to me that it was odd coming here because her father is alive and well and she can't really interact with him." She then added as an afterthought, "I think it has to be odd for her to have to address you by rank because she did refer to you as 'Mom' when she spoke to me."

Sam shook her head and winced, "You go through time and meet your parents before you are born and have to address your mother by rank and last name. That has to be hard. And it's not like SG-1 never traveled through time before. We have and we met General Hammond when he was his grandson's age." She then added, "Boy does Sinclair Hammond look like his grandfather too."

Janet smirked, "And I think your daughter likes him."

"Sophie mentioned that too," she agreed. "She said they had a love-hate relationship going."

Janet laughed, "She complains about him a lot."

Sam balked, "Did you know that Sinclair Hammond is her roommate? How can everything be co-ed like that? And on top of that Sophie admitted to me she's a lesbian! If someone where just come out and say that now they would be dishonorably discharged. What the heck happens to the military?"

Janet pondered, "I suppose if you lift the ban on homosexuals you then would have to lift the ban on transsexuals and that could lead to whole other situation. Since transsexuals don't identify with the gender they were born with there would have be accommodations and the best way to do that would be to do away with locker rooms and gender designated bathrooms and make everything more private. That would provide privacy and protect those at risk. It would also help prevent sexual assaults and rapes. And you and I both know sexual assault is huge problem in all the military branches. Not just women but men are being sexually assaulted too. More privacy would help counter all those issues." She pondered what the military would have to look like, "They would have to adopt new policies, address these issues and come up with viable solutions. The SGC will be made into a school campus! The Gate would be public knowledge and they don't even need our Gate…They use that for teaching. Your daughter can speak over thirty languages that are alien to us. That means she has gone off world before coming to the SGC campus and there has to be commerce. It has to be a whole other world in the future."

"I figured as much," Sam agreed. She handed her back the file, "Does the Colonel know it's me yet?"

"I don't know," she admitted taking the file and placing it back on her desk. "If he does know he's playing dumb again. Or he just can't allow himself to see his own future yet."

"Maybe that's it," she agreed. "She said he had died and that can be kind of intimidating. Perhaps, he doesn't want to know?"

"Maybe," she nodded. "Let's go get lunch."

 **Meanwhile**

General George Hammond led his grandson Sinclair into Colonel O'Neill's office. The Colonel's office was about the same size as Hammond's and tucked away in another corner of the underground base. He looked upon Jack who sat behind the standard issued desk with a typewriter as he hen-pecked the keys to type his report with the most focused expression.

Sinclair's mouth tugged up for he never thought he would see an actual typewriter being used for official reports.

Hammond asked, "You got that report, Jack?"

He held up a finger, "Almost done."

Sinclair looked on as Jack peck at each key while Hammond stood rather amused. He couldn't believe his grandfather seemed so laid back and called Colonel O'Neill by his first name and what was more amazing Jack O'Neill didn't jump to attention and merely held up a finger as he worked.

Jack finished typing his report, removed the paper from the machine and placed it in a folder. He held out the folder to Hammond as he stood up and stretched. "It's all done."

Hammond retrieved the folder and placed it under his arm as he looked at Sinclair, "You look like you have never seen a typewriter, Clair."

"In museums," he admitted. "I never saw anyone use one for real before."

Jack huffed, "I hate computers! And computers hate me!" He looked at George Hammond, "Getting the kiddos for lunch?"

The General smiled, "Indeed! My grandson is helping me. The cadets were getting bored and asked if they could help us do some errands. I sent Alexander to work with Major Carter and your daughter to work with Dr. Jackson."

Jack asked, "Why didn't you send her to work with me? I could use some help."

General Hammond explained, "Her field is more in line with Dr. Jackson's. She requested working with him and I agreed."

He made a face, "But I could use some help and she's my daughter…Not his." He then made an even stranger face as he began to wonder if perhaps she wasn't his daughter after all. Maybe some strange event happened and it was Daniel who was her biological father and Jack for some odd reason agreed to be her father. George O'Neill did seem to have a lot in common with Daniel to his estimation. More so than what she had in common with him as far as he could tell.

General Hammond explained, "I thought it would be best to keep them in their line of study so they don't miss much when they are trapped here. Perhaps, they can use this as a learning experience."

"I suppose," he muttered and then led them out of his office.

The three men began to walk the hall when General Hammond spoke up, "I'll drop this file off in my office, Clair. You go with Colonel O'Neill to the commissary for lunch."

He replied, "But I don't have any money that will work here."

"The SGC will take care of you bill," he assured him. He turned off and walked down a corridor as a shortcut to his office as Sinclair walked with Jack.

Jack asked, "So, how long have you known my daughter?"

"Three years," he informed. "We're in the same class."

"What's she like?" he wondered.

"Sir?" he asked.

"What does she like?" he clarified. "Tell me about her. I don't know anything about her other than she's a linguist."

Sinclair pondered what to say, "She's a bit of a rebel and can be forgetful at times. I always have to remind her to salute and use proper address. She's a bit messy even when she's clean and seems to always have her nose in a book. She's not good with technology and hates computers."

Jack slowly nodded for the person he described sounded just like Daniel. He now wondered if perhaps she was not his daughter after all. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes but that certainly didn't mean she was his. She didn't look like him. Matter of fact she looked more like Carter than him and that was even more baffling for Jack had yet to figure out who her mother was. "I see," was all he said.

They entered the commissary and found Daniel and George O'Neill sitting at a table going over their notes and eating sandwiches. They sat side-by-side and worked even during lunch. That was trait he thought she had to have gotten from Daniel. Jack gathered a tray of food and took a seat across from Daniel at the table. He looked over the trays of food before him. Daniel had an egg salad sandwich, chips and a pickle along with another cup of coffee and George had an identical sandwich and a cup of lemon flavored gelatin.

Jack asked her amused, "Yellow _Jell-O_?"

She shrugged, "I can't stand the blue."

Daniel smirked, "The blue is Sam's favorite."

She made a fake surprised face, "You don't say!" She then placed her palm against her forehead and muttered, "If I ever see another cup of blue gelatin it will be too soon." Needless to say blue gelatin was a staple food growing up for George.

Jack picked at his ham and cheese sandwich and he watched Daniel interact with his daughter. "What'cha doing?" he finally asked.

Daniel explained, "Something is going to happen on P3X-666 according to my notes and George thinks it has to do with Janet."

Jack asked, "What?"

Daniel looked up as Sam and Janet with Sophie in tow entered the commissary for lunch. He made a face but couldn't say, "We will talk later." He closed the book and slid it to George to hide as the women gathered their food.

Sinclair Hammond took a seat next. He sat right next to George and glanced over at her wondering how far she and Daniel had come. He whispered, "Anything yet?"

"Later," she whispered back.

He decided to make small talk and mentioned, "Your father uses a typewriter on his reports."

She nodded, "I know…I got his old typewriter in my office."

He wondered, "What do you use it for?"

"To type," she smirked back.

Jack asked her, "So...Um…What do you like to do?"

She cocked her head and pondered his question, "I like to go fishing with my dad. I like to eat breakfast with my dad. I like to use film cameras to take pictures and I like to watch old cartoons with my dad."

Jack gulped and wondered, "Do you miss him?"

"More than you will ever know," she sniffed back a tear.

"How do I finally kick the bucket?" he wondered.

"Heart attack in your sleep," she told him. "The doctors missed a clogged artery at your physical. They told you that you were fine. Two days later…"

"I wasn't fine," he gathered.

She nodded and admitted, "Mom then sold the house and moved to a retirement village. She had to get rid of a lot of things when she moved."

"You're mother and I were married when I died?" he gathered.

"Yes," she told him. "You married my mother before I was born. You have a great life with her, the dog, the cat and me."

He squinted, "I get a cat?"

"Loki," she grinned. "He was huge! He was this big Main Coon cat who got in all sorts of trouble. You found him abandoned under a bench and Mom adopted him. I guess Mom brought home the dog."

Jack wondered, "What kind of dog?"

"A poodle," she recalled. "She always liked to sleep on your lap."

He made a face, "A poodle! I'm an old guy with a cat and a poodle?"

"You retired before I was born," she grinned at him. "You were a stay-at-home dad and you loved it."

He sat still baffled, "I get a poodle?" he repeated. "Seriously? A poodle?"

Daniel smirked, "Main Coon cats can grow pretty big, Jack. I bet that cat was bigger than your poodle."

"He was," she laughed. "He would go out in the yard, catch a mouse and bring it inside alive and release it on the toilet."

"That's a cat for ya," Daniel chuckled.

Jack shrugged, "So, just flush the toilet. Mouse goes bye, bye."

She shook her head, "No…Mom would fish it out and throw it back outside."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Was your mother some tree-hugging, animal lover?"

She teased him. "No, that was you!"

"What?" he gasped.

Sam, Janet and Sophie sat at the table next. She smiled at Jack and then at her daughter. "How's it going?"

Jack complained, "I just found out that I will turn into this old animal loving, tree-hugger with a cat and poodle."

George defended, "Loki was cool!"

Sam asked, "Loki?"

Jack answered, "The cat!"

She comforted, "If you have kids it's nice to have pets too." She looked at George, "I'm sure you had lots of pets growing up."

She shook her head, "Just a huge cat and poodle."

Sam asked surprised, "A poodle?"

George simply nodded.

Daniel grinned, "Loki is a Main Coon cat. Those are unique cats. They can grow very big and be pretty comical."

"Loki could chirp like a bird," she added. She pondered, "Maybe that's why you named him Loki, Dad. He was bit of a trickster."

He admitted, "I'm still trying to visualize me with a poodle."

Sam was curious about her life in the future. She couldn't help but ask, "Do you and your mom go to your father's cabin much?"

George looked baffled, "What cabin?"

Jack gave a look, "You don't know about my cabin?"

She shrugged, "I never been to any cabin and my mother never mentioned it."

"I have a cabin by a pond out this way," he told her. "I never brought you there?"

She shook her head, "I have never been to a cabin with a pond."

"Do I just stay home all day and take care of you?" he asked wondering kind of strange life he would lead.

"No," she shook her head. "When I was a kid we had a huge RV and we went traveling all over the country. You wanted me to see everything firsthand. We would take the dog and Loki and travel for weeks at a time. It was awesome!"

He miffed, "What did I do? Sell my cabin and buy a camper?"

Daniel teased, "The RV sounds like more fun than your cabin, Jack."

She grinned, "You used to come with us half the time. It was great!"

Sam wondered, "You said before that the Gate is public knowledge. Did you ever travel off world before joining the Academy?"

"Of course," she confirmed. "We have field trips for school and student exchange programs. I spent a whole summer on Chulak with Bra'tac my junior year of high school."

Sophie winced, "You got to go to Chulak for the junior summer program? Man, I got stuck Langara with that huge nerd, Mr. Quinn as my host."

Sinclair rolled his eyes, "You got to spend your junior trip on Langara with Mr. Quinn and you are complaining! My junior year was with the Tok'ra. That was annoying."

Sam wondered, "What was so annoying about the Tok'ra?"

"The whole point of the exchange program was to learn but the Tok'ra tended to treat us earthlings like free servants. Apparently if your home world doesn't have representation via a host then you are less than welcome. Our last represented host was retired General Jacob Carter." He then puckered in thought, "Are any relations to him, Major Carter?"

She smiled, "He's my father."

Sinclair looked down at George, "Did you know Jacob Carter was Major Carter's father?"

"Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes most annoyed.

Sophie perked up, "I didn't know he was your father, Major. I just assumed you had same last name."

"No," she smiled at the cadets, "He's my father. Maybe you cadets can get a chance to meet him while you are here." She looked at George, "Have you met him?"

She shook her head, "He died before I was born."

"Would you like to meet him?" she offered.

"I would love too," she found Sam was being much friendlier and she could only assume Sophie told her.

"I'll set something up," she smiled pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riddled with doubt, Jack made his way to the infirmary to see Janet. It was painfully obvious to Jack just how much like Daniel this woman claiming to be his daughter was and that gave him reason to doubt that she was his daughter. He found Janet sitting at her desk with another cup of coffee. She had her head buried in a file as she caught up on paperwork.

"Fraiser," he called out her name.

She looked up, "Colonel."

"I need to talk," he confessed.

She motioned for him to take a seat, "Sit!"

Jack closed the door behind him and sat down across from Janet. He fiddled with his fingers as he pondered how to even ask the next question. "I was wondering if there was any type of genetic test you could do that would prove I'm George's father."

"You mean like paternity test?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, like that!"

Curiously she wondered, "Why do you want a paternity test now?"

"I'm not sure I'm her father," he admitted. "I see how much like Daniel she is and I can't help but wonder if maybe she's his kid and I end up raising her for some odd reason."

Janet had agree, "She is a lot like Daniel. So much so…It makes me wonder what could have caused that. But genetically I already ran the test and you are her father." She dug through the files on her desk and retrieved the one she started for George. "I ran her DNA against the DNA on file for you and Sam and it's a match." she handed him the paper.

"Sam?" he gasped. "Carter is her mother!"

She smiled rather amused and nodded, "She is!"

"Me and Carter get hitched!" he huffed. He then pondered, "Then why the hell is she so much like Daniel?"

"There is no genetic connection between her and Daniel but there seems to me to be some sort of connection between them. At first I thought it was simply her growing up with him acting as her uncle and teaching her Ancient but there is something more to it than that to me and I have no idea what it is. And frankly I find it baffling. I see the similarities between her and Sam. They look alike…"

Jack asked bewildered, "They look alike?"

Janet stated, "Picture Sam with brown hair and brown eyes."

Jack thought about it, "I guess they kind of do."

"She looks like her mother," she continued. "She has your hair, your knack at leadership and she has Daniel's ability at linguistics. But what's more alarming to me is though she obviously idolizes you, she mimics Daniel in body language and personality. And that is not genetic and not learned. I want to run some test on her and see if I can come up with why she is so much like him."

"What kind of test?" he wondered.

"I want to compare her brainwaves to Daniel's and see if there is a pattern. I am wondering if there some of exposure or outside force that could have contributed to her acting so much like him."

Jack asked, "Did she ever say if she was exposed to something?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I don't think it's learned. You can learn languages but this is beyond that. You can learn to imitate someone but she even walks like him. She holds herself like Daniel, she gets the same expressions on her face, and she has the same aura about her that he has. You don't just naturally mimic someone like that when you have no genetic connection to them in anyway. George is a bit of an enigma."

"Run the test and see what ya find," he agreed. He handed the results back to her and stood up to leave. "Me and Carter, huh?"

Janet nodded, "Yup." She then grinned, "Didn't Sam say her brother has been bugging her to go on a blind date with some cop friend of his?"

Jack puckered in thought, "She mentioned something like that."

She suggested, "Maybe she should be going out to dinner with you instead of him."

"Wouldn't that change the timeline though?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I suppose it could but she obviously doesn't end up with him. So, what harm could it do?"

"I suppose," he agreed. "Let me know what find out on the test." He then gave a wave and stepped out the door.

Janet sat and pondered, "It can't upset the timeline too much if she never dates that cop? Maybe she never dated him anyways? She marries Jack and has a daughter. That's what is supposed to happen."

 **Meanwhile**

Daniel sat in his lab at the table beside George as they combed through Ancient text and his notes on P3X-666. As they worked George started to sing a tune from when she was a child. Daniel listened to the song as she sung it in Ancient. It wasn't like any tune he heard before. It was soft, like a lullaby. He asked, "What ya singing?"

"Per aquamus," she replied.

"Water?" he asked not sure. "Latin is a derivative of Ancient."

She informed, " _By the Water_! It's a song we used to sing when I was little."

"I taught you that?" he gasped.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You taught me everything I know."

"But I can barely speak Ancient and I have no musical background in any form. How can I teach you a song from an ancient alien civilization?" he countered.

She sat rather stumped, "All I know is we have been singing that song since I was little."

"There is no way I could have taught you that, George." he insisted.

"But you did," she rebutted. "You taught me all sort of songs from the Ancients."

"That's impossible," he told her. "Even if I were to actually decode to the point of speaking fluent Ancient there is no way I can learn a song from an extinct civilization and teach it to you. It's just not possible." 

She closed the notebook and gave a heavy sigh, "You did teach me this. I'm sure of that. I've been speaking and singing Ancient ever since I can remember. You and I both speak fluent Ancient. You know the songs, you know everything I know. I got it from you. That's what you told me. That I got it from you."

"I couldn't have taught you that," he insisted.

"Yes you did," she got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She barked, "For a walk." She marched out the door rather upset for she felt like she being accused of lying.

Daniel sat at the table for a moment and closed his eyes. He couldn't figure out where she got the abilities for not even he could speak Ancient as fluently as she could. He got up and went after her down the hall.

 **Meanwhile**

Jack was walking down the hall and spotted George ahead as she walked towards him with tears streaming down her face. He could tell she was upset but had no idea what happened. "George," he called out.

She looked up at him and cried out, "Dad." She jogged over to him and then wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his chest. She just felt awful.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked up and spotted Daniel jogging down the hall after her.

"George," Daniel called out. He got to Jack and came to a halt. "George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Jack asked, "What happened?"

"She was singing an Ancient song and when I asked her about it she said I taught it to her but that's impossible because I don't know anything about Ancient songs or music." he explained. "Even if I become proficient enough to actually speak a long dead language knowing Ancient music is out of the question."

"I'm not making this up," she huffed. "You taught me it when I was little."

"I simply could not have taught you that," he insisted.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "We used to sing it together when I was little."

Daniel gently touched her shoulder, "I believe you. It's just I couldn't have taught it to you. I could learn that if someone sang it to me."

Jack asked, "Do you remember Daniel singing that song to you or with you?"

Daniel added, "Think way back to when first heard the song. What do you remember?"

She closed her eyes still holding her father tight. She remembered being in her father's arms and sitting on his lap. She started to sing the song as she played with a toy. She could recall Daniel telling Jack to turn off the TV for he wanted to listen to what she was singing. She opened her eyes and replied, "I was sitting on Dad's lap and started singing and you told him to turn off the TV because wanted to hear what I was singing."

Daniel suggested, "Then you taught it to me. How is that possible?"

"Fraiser wants to run some test on both of you," he mentioned. "She noticed you two more alike that when would be genetically possible."

"What could have happened where your daughter ends up teaching me Ancient music, Jack?" he asked.

"I have no idea," he shrugged.

 **Later that Day**

Sam took Sophie with her to the infirmary to help Janet run some test on George and Daniel. The young cadet walked beside Sam carry a large box of equipment.

"Why does Dr. Frasier want to run test on Dr. Jackson and George?" she wondered.

Sam carried a heavy box as well and replied, "We need to find out how come she and Daniel are so much alike. Daniel doesn't think he taught her Ancient because she was singing an Ancient song earlier today and Daniel just doesn't anything about music."

"She sings in Ancient all the time," she countered.

"But the song she sang was from the Ancients," she rebutted. "She wasn't singing a domestic song in Ancient. She was singing a song from an extinct civilization and there is no way he taught her that." She asked, "Did you ever meet Daniel in the future?"

"A couple of times," she nodded.

"Did he also speak fluent Ancient like Livy does?" she wondered.

"Oh' yeah, they would go at all the time." she nodded.

"Sing songs?" she wondered.

She winced, "I never heard Dr. Jackson sing. But they would have conversations in Ancient all the time."

"He speaks it as fluently as she?" she clarified.

Sophie nodded, "Yes!"

She wondered, "How does Daniel in the future act towards her? Are they close?"

"I think so," she stated. "She always called him her uncle and he seemed to treat her like his own kid." She recalled off hand, "When we first got to the SGC and George was setting up Dr. Jackson's old lab and I was walking from class to the cafeteria. I peeked in to see if she was ready to go to lunch and she was talking with General O'Neill. I know it was none of my business but I stood in the hallway and eavesdropped a little. I remember General O'Neill saying something to her that I thought was kind of weird but I didn't think much of it at the time."

"What did he say?" she wondered.

"He said that George was like you and Daniel all rolled into one." she winced. "I assumed he meant that she was just like you and had Dr. Jackson's flare for linguistics but now I wonder if maybe there was more to it than that."

"Whatever she was exposed to he must have known about," she gathered. "I must have known. Daniel must have known. Her father must have known."

"George doesn't know," she sighed.

Sam assured her, "We will get some answers."

"I hope it's nothing serious," she confessed. "She's my best friend."

"Me too," she sighed. They arrived at the infirmary and Janet had set up an exam room for the testing. She had two chairs and two EEG brainwave monitors. She found Daniel and George had both been seated in the chairs and technicians were applying monitors to their scalps. "I got the sensors array you asked for, Janet."

Janet stood off in the corner at a free-standing bed table making notes for each of her patients. "Great," she looked up and spotted her friend and the cadet.

Sophie took one look at George being hooked up to sensors that were stuck in her hair and laughed, "What did they put in your hair?"

"Electro-sensor leads," she told her. "I just hope this sticky stuff comes out of my hair."

"Me too," miffed Daniel sitting beside her.

Sophie wondered, "Do you remember ever being exposed to anything weird, George?"

"Like what?" she wondered.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe something that would give you the ability to sing Ancient songs."

"Nope," she shrugged.

Sophie suggested, "Maybe when you were a baby you got your head stuck on one of those hand-things that your father got stuck in?"

She asked, "Then why would I have so much in common with Uncle Daniel?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But you know all this Ancient stuff so I thought maybe you got stuck in of those things too."

Denial asked, "What other Ancient stuff does she know?"

Sophie looked up and puckered in thought as she countered on her fingers, "She knows what the Ancient used to eat, literary works, their artist, their engineers, the names of all the city ships, where they used to live. You name it, she knows it!"

"There is no way I could have taught you all of that, George." Daniel winced fearing she was exposed to some unknown device.

"I'm sure we will figure it out," she comforted him for he looked very worried.

"I'm sure we will," he sighed though he wasn't sure he would find the answer to the question. He then cocked an eyebrow, "City ships?"

Sophie grinned, "Oh' yeah…There's Aztar, Argos, Avalon, Argatha, Atlant…"

Sam shouted, "Sophie! You can tell us that. We haven't found any of those places yet."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Can't say a thing here!"

Janet shooed her, "Okay, everyone not needed…Out!"

Sophie whined, "I'm needed."

"Out," Janet pointed to the door.

"Can't I stay?" she pleaded.

"No," she shook her head.

The cadet moped out of the room with a pout, "Fine."

Janet sighed and shook her head, "Kids."

Sam finished hooking up the additional sensors and wiped the dusted from her hands, "You remember what it was like to be a cadet, Janet. Everything the officers did seemed far more interesting that you got to do."

"I know," she sighed in agreement.

George sat pondering, "What do you mean?"

Sam explained, "You know…Officers always seem to have the better jobs to do and give cadets jobs that are not as interesting. I'm sure your instructors gave you some boring assignments."

She replied, "Sometimes I have to sit through subjects I already know but when it came to hands on stuff, they were usually asking me. General O'Neill took me out of my final classes and is just going to have me take the test. He wanted me to come up with class assignments using Daniel's lab for all the SG teams."

Daniel suggested, "That would be the instructor's job. Why did he give that to you?"

"He said there was no use in having me go to class, it was a waste of time since I already knew it," she replied.

Daniel suggested, "Whatever you were exposed too, I think he knew what it was."

"I wasn't exposed to anything," she gulped worried. "What could I have been exposed to? My parents took good care of me and made sure I wasn't exposed to anything dangerous."

Janet told her, "I'm going to start running the test now. This might shed some light on it."

"I hope so," she stated rather worried. She was never aware of any exposure she could have encountered as a baby and couldn't phantom what could be possibly be wrong with her.

 **Few Hours Later**

General Hammond sat in his office with his grandson Sinclair working as his assistant when one of civilian scientist, Jay Fleger, a stocky dark-haired man stood before Hammond in a lab coat giving a report on his latest project he was nearly finished designing.

"I will have the plasma cannon ready for testing the end of the week, sir." he stated.

Sinclair Hammond pinched his nose and his eyes watered for the scientist used far too much aftershave. He tried to work but suddenly sneezed. "Achoo," he reached to cover his nose.

Fleger winced, "Bless you," he dug out his handkerchief and handed to the young cadet.

Sinclair took the offer only to realize the handkerchief was permeated with the scent of the aftershave. "Thanks," he chocked.

General Hammond stated, "I expect that weapon to be ready by the end of the week!"

"It will be," Fleger noticed the young man. He could help but ask, "Um…Do you know who I am, cadet?"

Sinclair shook his head trying not to sneeze, "No."

Fleger looked rather annoyed, "Really? I'm Doctor Jay Fleger. I'm a physicist from MIT. I make the history books, right? I mean me and SG-1 go way back."

Sinclair handed him back the hanky and shook his head, "Sorry."

Fleger took the offer back rather confused, "But I'm a brilliant scientist. I had to have something in the history books."

"History is not my strongest subject," he replied.

"That weapon better be ready for a test this week," Hammond hinted for him to leave.

Fleger held up a finger, "It will be!" He then stepped out of the office much to Sinclair's relief and walked into the briefing room as SG-1 was gathering with Janet and the two cadets. Fleger smiled at the two cadets and introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Jay Fleger. I understand you two cadets are Sophia Alexander and George O'Neill." He smiled trying to impress Sam who stood behind them rolling her eyes. "You have read about me in the history books, right?"

Sophia shook her head, "Sorry."

George smiled, "I did hear about you, Dr. Fleger. My mother told me about you."

He grinned ever so pleased, "I made a lasting impression." He looked at Sam who stood behind George looking like she was in pain.

George nodded, "You certainly did."

"Fantastic," he smiled at Sam for he had huge crush on her and often would daydream about the Major. He stood lingering and started to dream about Sam once more.

Jack asked, "Don't you have someplace to go, Fleger?"

He snapped out of the daydream, "Oh' right." He spoke to George and Sophie, "I'm the inventor of the plasma cannon. You cadets should come to my lab the end of the week when I test fire the plasma cannon. You will get to see history in the making."

Sophie winced, "I'm hoping I will be back home by then."

Jack snorted, "Fleger, quit bugging the cadets and go back to work."

"Right," he walked by certain he must be famous for something.

George looked back at her mother, "You were right about him. He could ease up on the aftershave."

"I told you about that pain?" she asked bewildered.

"Some pains are more memorable," she shrugged taking a seat.

Everyone had gathered around the table with General Hammond sitting at the head and directly opposite Dr. Fraiser. He looked at her, "Dr. Fraiser…What's your report?"

Janet explained, "I don't know what caused it but I do know what type connection Livy had to Daniel. All of the standard test came back as normal. They both have normal brain wave activity. However, when Sam and I ran the ultra-frequency sensor array we found a frequency that is identical in both Daniel and Livy. Sam…" she motioned for her friend to take over.

Sam explained, "There is an ultra-low frequency that cannot be seen on standard EEG test. We named it the omega frequency. The lowest frequency that is known on a standard test is the delta frequency and that is normally associated with deep sleep. It's a slow and loud frequency. The omega frequency was only recently discovered by our own scientist and this frequency we believe is connected to subconscious mind. It's the same low frequency used in a Goa'uld hand device to extract information. From what I can tell, Daniel and Livy seem to be directly linked on that frequency." She spoke to her daughter, "The reason you and Daniel are so much alike is because you two are directly linked on a subconscious level."

"How did that happen?" she wondered.

"That I don't know," she admitted. "I can only guess right now and my best guess is that something you both were exposed to had linked you mentally on a deep frequency that occurs naturally in the brain."

Jack asked, "How can that affect them now? They haven't been exposed to anything yet."

Sam replied, "Think of a brain wave as a radio wave. It's constantly there and constantly being broadcast. Because Daniel and Livy share the same omega brainwave it's like a transmission and it automatically links them…Like two radio receivers."

Sophie spoke up, "So, they are linked right now?"

Sam agreed, "Yes!"

Sophie looked at George, "Can you like…Read his mind?"

Sinclair rolled his eyes and muttered, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

General Hammond stated, "Son, let Major Carter answer the question before conclusions." He looked to Sam, "Major."

She replied, "Yes and no. The higher functioning brainwaves are not connected and fluctuate like normal. But the deep underlying brainwaves are connected and subconsciously they can communicate."

Daniel arched an eyebrow, "She can pick up on everything that is buried in my subconscious mind? Then she can subconsciously pick up on everything the Ascended buried when they sent me back."

Sam nodded, "I'm guessing that's how she knew Ancient. From you! Literally from you! She got it from you. We weren't lying to her. She got it from you and I'm guessing whatever happened it must have been when she was either and infant or still in the womb. It had to have happened when she was very young or developing in order for her mind to take that kind of information. If this link were to happen to two adults it likely would have killed one or both."

Daniel pondered, "Using this link through George, I could literally access everything I knew when I was ascended. That's how come you would have such detail about the Ancients, about their culture, you would even know what songs they sang to their children."

Jack asked, "So what does this mean? Is George this odd version of Carter and Daniel all rolled up into one?" He then wondered, "Does she get anything from me?"

Janet teased, "Of course she got something from you…That thick gorgeous brown hair with auburn highlights."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about her hair! I used to have hair like that too."

Sophie wondered, "Could this connection she has to Dr. Jackson affect her physically too? Like her walk, her gestures and stuff like that?"

Janet nodded, "Without a doubt! She would be absorbing what Daniel knows subconsciously through that omega wave and that would affect her development and she would adopt a lot of his body language as well."

"Oh" Sophie then confessed, "well, no wonder I fell in love with you. You're the female version of Dr. Jackson."

General Hammond and Jack both cocked an eyebrow.

George asked amused, "Does that mean you're in love with Uncle Daniel now?"

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes. "No, but now I know why you walk like a guy."

"I do not," she huffed in denial.

"You do too," she rebutted. "That's why I thought you were a lesbian when I first met you."

Jack held up a hand, "Wait a minute! My daughter is a lesbian?"

George threw him a look, "No!"

"Then who is a lesbian?" he wondered confused.

Sophie held up a hand, "That would be me."

General Hammond suggested, "You should not be telling anyone that. That could be used against you, cadet."

Janet grinned at the General, "Oh' in thirty years they lift the ban and adopt and gender neutral policy. Ask your grandson who his roommate is."

Hammond looked at Sinclair, "Who is your roommate, son?"

He pointed to George O'Neill, "She is!"

Jack held up both hands and stated, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are sharing a room with my daughter?"

"She has her half and I have my half," he told him soundly.

George rolled her eyes, "You're still pissed off that General O'Neill let me slide on inspection."

Sinclair snorted, "You should have failed inspection."

General Hammond sat not so amused at the idea of his grandson sharing a room with Jack's daughter. And what was worse there was nothing he could do about it. But he had other concerns to worry about.

"During your stay here, cadets you will follow the current rules. There is a Don't Ask/Don't Tell policy on homosexuals. Cadet Alexander, I and everyone here will forget your confession. Each cadet will remain in their own quarters and continue their studies and you are welcome to assist until we can send you back home."

Daniel spoke up, "Sir, we have a golden opportunity here. George might be able to help us find a way to counter the Goa'uld. We can use this."

Sam rebutted, "We are not placing her in danger."

"I don't mean send her off world," Daniel countered. "I mean draw on the information she can access."

"I'm not sure if that is safe," she argued.

George miffed, "Apparently that is what you guys doing all along so I guess it's safe."

General Hammond asked, "Do you feel comfortable helping us, cadet?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"Then I'll leave that to you and Dr. Jackson," he replied. "Dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning SG-1 was readying to go to P3X-666 to examine the ruins of the site. Sam was actively looking for a way to send the cadets home before they could disrupt the timeline while Daniel wanted to see the ruins and compare his notes. He knew the site would be connected to Janet's pending death and the only time table they had was the date in his notebook which was two months away. It pained the man knowing the Janet had only two months to live. He knew he shouldn't interfere with the timeline but thought of losing Janet was too much.

Daniel had requested the cadets come with them to show Sam what they did. In reality he was hoping he could stall sending them home until he could find a way to save Janet. Daniel had informed Jack of Janet's pending demise and how the cadets wanted to help save her. The pair decided to keep that information between them and not tell Teal'c or Sam for they knew Sam would have the most difficult time. Her best friend's life was on the line and she wouldn't be able to do anything to save her because of the timeline paradox. With assurance the cadets would be protected and escorted personally by SG-1, Hammond allowed them to go off world to the site that sent them back through time.

For Sam she found Sophie to be a delight to work with. She was funny and very smart. She reminded Sam of herself when she was younger with the exception of sexual orientation. She decided to get to know her daughter's best friend.

As they stood before the dialing Gate in green BDU's and black combat gear Sam looked over to Sophie and asked, "Tell me about your family, Sophie? What are they like?"

She grew sad, "My parents were both military. My father was a Marine and my mother was an Army medic. They both served in the Middle East Wars. They were always being deployed when I was a kid so I grew up with relatives. I was kind of passed around a lot. My mom died when I was ten of an IED and my father later killed himself after his fourteenth deployment. He had PTSD."

"I'm so sorry," Sam gulped.

"I decided if I was going into the military it would be as commissioned officer and in the Air Force," she confessed. "My other option would have been Navy."

Jack overheard her confession and assured her, "Air Force is good…Way better than Navy."

"How so?" she wondered.

"Because our football team can beat their football team," he grinned trying to lighten her mood.

She smirked, "But I prefer lacrosse."

"Football," he rebutted.

Sophie asked her friend, "Which is better? Football or lacrosse?"

"Hockey," George answered.

Sinclair nodded, "True!"

Daniel mentioned, "I played hockey when I was in high school."

"I know," she chuckled. "You taught me to ice skate and we used to have little hockey matches in the winter."

"Hockey is okay," admitted Jack.

Sophie wondered, "What's your favorite sport, Major Carter?"

Sam confessed, "Ballroom dancing."

Jack huffed, "That's a sport!" He looked over at George, "Is that a sport?"

"Not in my opinion," she sighed for Sam made her take ballroom dancing lessons against her will.

Sophie grinned, "Oh' I love those old movies with big bands and dancing. What was his name? Fred Astaire! Boy he could dance."

Sam laughed and agreed, "Fred and Ginger. You like to watch old musicals? I love those old musicals too."

George sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know."

Sophie laughed, "Your daughter mentioned that when we were roommates." She looked over at George, "Is that why whenever I had on an old musical you always had in ear plugs and your nose buried in one of those old books?"

She confessed, "Yes, I saw them all before at least a hundred times. You adore Fred Astaire and old musicals and Clair is really into that _Dr. Who_ and stuff from the nineteen eighties."

Sam grinned at Sinclair, "You like _Dr. Who_?"

"It's a classic," he mentioned.

She couldn't help but ask, "You also like the eighties?"

"I thought it was a neat era," he admitted.

Jack made a face, "The eighties weren't neat. Did you see the hair?"

He chuckled, "Ah-ha."

Sam asked, "What is your favorite eighties' TV show, Clair?"

" _MacGyver_ ," he nodded enthused. "That show was awesome…Next to _Dr. Who_ of course."

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes for Sam was _MacGyver_ fan of her own and it irked him. He looked over at George, "You like that show too?"

She smiled at him, "Ya know Dad, I never realized how much like that actor you look until now."

"Son of a…" he muttered under his breath for he hated the old show for that very reason.

Sinclair looked at Jack, "Wow, you do look like him."

"Shut up," Jack warned him. The Gate came to life before the group and Jack motioned, "Let's go, campers." He started up the ramp and stopped before the Gate.

Teal'c went through first to ensure the other side was safe. Then Sam went through with Sophie right behind her. Sinclair went through next. Then Daniel and George walked up the ramp and all three stopped and spoke to one another in private.

"We have to disable that site, Jack." Daniel told him.

"Sophie told me how to do it," George added. "But we have to go underground. There is a set of control crystals we need to pull. That way Anubis can't use it and Mom can't send us home before we can save Aunt Janet."

Jack asked, "Aunt Janet?"

"She told me to call her that," she rebutted. She then smiled at Daniel, "Ya know you two would make a cute couple."

Daniel pointed to the Gate, "Go!"

"What?" she grinned.

"I agreed to help save Janet," he stated. "Not play cupid."

"But she likes you," she cheered.

"Go!" he demanded pointed to the event horizon.

"I'm going," she walked through still grinning at the idea of fixing Janet up with Daniel.

Daniel then looked at Jack, "Sophie will keep Sam occupied while we get the crystals. I hate going behind her back like this, Jack."

"Me too," he agreed. He then smirked, "But…"

Daniel asked, "But what?"

"You two would make a cute couple," he smiled.

"Funny," he rolled his eyes and then walked through the Gate.

Jack walked through last hoping against all hope that these kids from the future could help save the life of one very special doctor.

 **P3X-666**

Sinclair Hammond's job was to help Sophie keep Sam busy and guard their six. He took up position near the Major and his cadet. For once Cadet Hammond felt like he wasn't actually in training but on a real mission with SG-1. And with that realization running through his mind he found himself letting go of the dreams of a cadet and embracing the reality that faced him. He wasn't just a cadet worried about graduation and hoping to get a commission and have a career. It was suddenly much more than that. He was actually part of the SGC and he was needed. It was a most humbling realization for the young man.

Sam got to a large stone structure just outside the ring that had an access panel discovered previously. She unpacked her computer and handed the leads to Sophie, "Okay Sophie, hook it up." She found she liked the idea of helping the cadets learn and being a hands-on type of teacher.

Sophie hooked up the computer leads to the outlet in the ruins and looked at the screen with Sam. She found the programs were very outdated to her estimation. "Why isn't it coming up?"

"You have to prompt it," she told her.

"Oh," she then opened the window on the computer and manually typed in a prompt command. "We have a program that does this automatically."

"But you learned it before," Sam stated the obvious.

"Computer programming 101," she nodded. "This is basic programming." She then scrolled through the commands of the computer and found some were missing. "You don't have inter-phase 34?"

"Um," Sam made a face. "No."

Sophie manually put in the command and linked it to a program. She typed and typed for a number of minutes as Sam's eye grew wide for Sophie was manually installing a more advanced program on her laptop. After a few minutes and cadet had finished the upgrade and then rebooted the computer. "Let's see what we get."

 **Meanwhile**

As Sophie was keeping Sam busy and rebooting the computer Jack, Daniel and George found and entrance to the underground area in the nearby brush. Teal'c had followed as he guarded their position. As they walked through the underground tunnel they soon came to a large rounded room. It lit up upon Jack walking into the area.

"This must be it," he noted.

Daniel started to read the glyphs on the wall, "There is a ton of information down here. I can't believe we missed this."

George walked over to the access panel in the wall and found a screw driver. She removed the panel with her father looking over her shoulder. She pulled out a tray that held an array of crystals that controlled the site. "Here it is," she noted.

Teal'c stood baffled, "What are you doing?"

Jack replied, "T, I know this looks bad but we have to disable the site and not tell Carter."

"I do not understand," he stated worried.

George looked over at him, "Janet Fraiser will die in two months. We don't know exactly how but we know she will die. If Sam can get the site working send us back now, then we won't be able to stop that."

"You were sent back in time on purpose?" he asked.

She shook her head as she started to remove the crystals, "No, it was an accident. But we know Dr. Frasier will die and it will be real hard on Mom and well…We decided to do something about that."

Teal'c asked, "The timeline?"

Jack shrugged, "What about it?"

"We are to preserve it," he reminded.

Jack smiled, "How many times have we screwed that up?"

Teal'c stood and pondered, "I see."

"You wanna stop Fraiser from getting killed?" he asked his friend.

"Indeed," the Jaffa agreed.

"Then don't let Carter know we did this," he told him.

"She is not aware?" he asked alarmed.

"If she knew Fraiser was going to die in two months and she knew she wasn't supposed to stop it, then how do you think she will feel?" he wondered.

"Torn," he stated.

"We can protect Carter and Frasier if we simply don't let them know. Only ones who know are you, me, Daniel and the three cadets. Let's keep it that way."

"Very well," the Jaffa agreed but hated the idea of deceiving Sam. He watched as George gently lifted the crystals and placed them in a bag that Jack held.

"I think that's it, Dad." she told him.

"You sure we got the right ones?" he asked her.

"This is what Sophie said to do and she's a whiz at computers." she admitted.

Jack asked offhand, "If she's a whiz at computers then why not have her program your phone?"

"I did once," she miffed. "She also loaded it up with dirty pictures."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Why did she do that?"

"As joke," she sighed. "Sophie is so good at it she can sneak in little practical jokes and I don't trust her not to load my phone with something perverted."

Jack closed the bag, "Your best friend is a perverted lesbian?"

She puffed out her cheeks and admitted, "Yes."

"You have very strange taste in friends," he told her. "You must get that from your mother."

As Daniel took additional notes on the interior glyphs he chimed in, "She gets it from me, Jack. Just look at my friends."

Jack smirked, "You have friends?"

"My best friend is an old cranky, colonel who likes to play with my stuff and break it. My other best friend is an alien from another planet and my third best friend is a quantum physics genius who thinks ballroom dancing is a sport." He waved his hand, "She gets it from me."

Jack asked his daughter, "Who is your second best friend?"

She smiled at him, "You are my first best friend."

He grinned, "Smart girl." He motioned, "Let's go!" He then led them out of the underground ruins.

 **Topside**

Sam watched as her computer rebooted with the upgrade and then started doing more detailed analysis. "Oh' wow, this is far more detailed than I normally get. Some control crystals are missing."

Sophie took it as a sign that the mission worked and the site had been disabled. She smiled relived but had to cover for the fact, "I wonder if something happed while we were gone?"

"They had to have been there for you cadets to get sent back," Sam agreed. She looked over and found Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and George coming back around from behind some brush after they emerged from the tunnel. She called out, "You see anything, sir?"

He shook his head, "Not much. What ya got Carter?"

"Some control crystals are gone," she told him. "We can't send the cadets back without them."

Sophie spoke up, "Maybe someone came to took them after we left the site earlier?" In reality she was giving the cover story she made up moments ago.

"Could be," Jack agreed.

Sam informed, "We need to find those crystals if we are ever going to send the cadets back."

"We will find them, Carter." Jack assured her. "We will get them home…In time."

"This is a huge set back," she informed unhooking the computer. "However, Sophie did do a pretty neat upgrade to my computer." She looked at George, "You said I have to program your phone for you. Why not have Sophie do it? She's good!"

"I did let her help me once," she informed. "Never again!"

Sophie grinned, "Oh' come on! It was a joke!"

"I didn't find it funny," she scolded.

"It was tasteful," she countered.

"It was still pornography." she rebutted.

She miffed, "You don't have a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor," she huffed. "You're just perverted."

"Hey, it was naked men too," she countered.

She made a face, "How does that make it less perverted?"

"It doesn't," she admitted. "I just thought you liked men."

George looked at Sam, "This is why I don't let her touch my stuff."

Sam asked Sophie, "You didn't load anything perverted into my computer, did you?"

"Of course not, Major." she replied for she knew better.

Jack had previously concealed the crystals in the bag and placed it in his pack. He stated, "Nothing more we can do here for now. Let's get back."

Sam reluctantly agreed, "I guess you cadets will be stuck here for a while."

George assured her, "It will be okay. We will get back."

"I hope so," she sighed unsure.

As they started back towards the Gate, Jack asked his daughter, "How would you like to go up to my cabin with me this weekend? I can get permission for you to leave the base from Hammond."

She grinned, "I would love to, Dad. I miss how we used to go camping and fishing."

He smiled, "Good! You will love this place." He then looked at Sam, "You um…Wanna come to the cabin with us, Carter?"

Sam normally turned the offer down but decided that perhaps she should go, "I suppose that would be kind of nice."

Jack asked Daniel, "Cabin this weekend?"

Daniel asked, "What about the rest of the cadets? You gonna take George up and leave them stuck on base? I'm sure they would like some fresh air too."

"Hammond and Alexander are welcome to come," he told them.

Daniel agreed, "I suppose I could go then."

Jack looked at Teal'c, "T?"

He agreed, "Indeed."

"Great!" he grinned for finally he got his friends to come with him to the cabin.

Sinclair asked, "Do you think my grandfather would like to come? I would love to go camping with him."

Jack watched as Sam dialed the Gate and sent the signal and he simply suggested, "Why not ask him, Clair?"

"I think I will," he gave a nod.

Sophie grinned, "Can we invite Dr. Frasier too?"

Jack's simple plan for a weekend at the cabin with his daughter was quickly growing into a gathering. "I suppose," he told her.

Sinclair wondered, "You think we could get off base and see some of landmarks?"

Jack asked him, "Like what landmarks?"

"Movie theaters for one," he mentioned.

Jack gasped, "Movie theaters are landmarks?"

"There isn't any in the future," he shrugged. "Well, very few are left. I always wanted to see a movie theater, sir."

Sophie added, "I always wanted to see _Radio Shack_! That don't exist anymore but I heard the stores were neat."

Jack looked at George, "Anything you always wanted to see that apparently isn't in the future?"

She shook her head and grinned at him, "I got what I wanted already."

"Which is?" he wondered.

"To spend more time with my dad," she told him.

Jack stood blushing and yet feeling very proud at the same time. His future daughter only wanted him. It was humbling for the man. He walked beside her towards the Gate and placed an arm around her shoulder, "You and I are gonna have a great time in the cabin this weekend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the next few days passed by the cadets were kept occupied with menial chores. Needless to say they were getting tired of the chores and wanted some real work to do. That opportunity soon presented itself for Cadet Sophie Alexander after Dr. Fleger's plasma cannon test failure and he had to prove himself or lose his job. He turned to a computer virus, Avenger 2.0 that was designed as a weapon to use against the Goa'uld and even with Sam's help, that too got out of hand. The program was found to be altered by Ba'al and had the potential of bring the galaxy to the grinding halt, on a hunch Sam decided to bring Sophie with her and Dr. Fleger to help. The cadet helped Fleger write the anti-virus program and got to work with SG-1 and help save the galaxy. She felt like she was on top of the world while George and Sinclair were stuck on base doing boring, menial tasks much to their dismay.

Daniel returned to his office after the near catastrophe and found George studying the notebook she brought back with her. He asked, "What'ch doing?"

"Going over your old notes," she replied and looked up. "So, Sophie got some hands-on work?"

"Smart kid," he agreed. "Too bad we can't fire Fleger and hire her."

"Hmm," she sighed. "He seems to be off in la-la land a lot."

"You noticed that too," he smirked. He walked over and closed the book so he would not see what was inside, "You can pick that up later. Right now, I wanna see if I can draw some information out of you."

"Such as?" she asked amused.

"I don't remember a whole lot from when I was ascended," he confessed. "I only remember piece of it, feelings and moments. But you can remember it. You have access to all that information."

She wondered, "What do you want me to look for?"

He explained, "I want to know why I was sent back and who sent me back."

She paused and a name came to mind, "A woman named Oma sent you back."

"I figured as much," he admitted. "Why?"

"You asked her to," she told him. "You wanted to come back."

"I didn't break any rules?" he wondered.

She shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Wonder why I wanted to go back," he pondered for he assumed he broke the rules.

"Maybe so you could intervene," she suggested and then added, "I get the feeling of loneliness. Maybe you were like an outcast and didn't fit in very well."

"That's possible," he nodded.

Jack popped into Daniel's lab next and looked upon them, "You two need to pack!" he cheered.

George wondered, "Where exactly is this cabin?"

"You'll see," he grinned. "I'll go get Carter!" He popped back out of the lab.

Surprised how eager her father seemed George looked at Daniel, "Have you ever been to his cabin?"

"Actually…No!" he replied.

Jack walked down the hall to Sam's lab next. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. He actually had company to go with him to the cabin for once. He had wanted to bring Sam to the cabin for years but she always turned him down. She always had something else planned or something else to do. To an extent it was almost like she avoided going up to the cabin alone with him. He got just outside the door and could hear Sam chatting with Sophie. He paused and listened for a moment.

Sophie asked, "You've never been to this cabin before either, huh?"

"Nope," she shook her head as the two finished cleaning up the lab before leaving. "He would ask me to go up with him all the time though."

"But you never went?" she handed her a box to put away.

"Nope," she took the box and placed it on a shelf and wiped her hands clean. "I kind of avoided going up there alone with him."

She wondered, "Why?"

"He's my CO," she reminded. "I know he invited me up there as a friend but it could be looked down upon. I've always put my career first."

Sophie countered, "Well, in the future you always put George first."

"I can imagine having a child changes things," she admitted. "I'm wondering how this is all supposed to happen without it ruining my career or Colonel O'Neill's. If we start dating that could be an issue for both of us."

"That would be considered fraternizing I suppose," she sighed. "Though, SG-1, your SG-1, is not exactly a traditional unit. The only military is you and the Colonel. Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are not military. So, I'm not sure if those rules really apply. You're apparent chain of command is you, Colonel O'Neil and General Hammond. There isn't any standard unit to be affected by the chain of command because SG-1 isn't a normal unit."

"True," Sam agreed. "But I'm not supposed to date a commanding officer."

Sophie agreed, "True but is Colonel O'Neill really your commanding officer or is General Hammond your CO?"

"Colonel O'Neill outranks me," she reminded.

Sophie pondered, "Granted but SG-1 is not a traditional team. There has never been another SG-1 team like yours. All the other SG-1 teams have been all military. Your SG-1 isn't like the rest. You only have two officers on it and you are a specialist brought in by General Hammond. Wasn't Colonel O'Neill brought back from retirement for this team? That's unheard of! Once you retire they don't want ya back! Your SG-1 team has never been duplicated. The others were all military and included combat specialists and enlisted. The first SG-1 made the history books because it was so unorthodox. To this day there is a debate in military circles and Academia if SG-1 was even considered a military unit. Some say it was an experimental unit. Others say it was special unit altogether. Your SG-1 has a Jaffa on it! That's the world's first! And Teal'c doesn't have a rank, he's not military. So, there is still debate as to what SG-1 even was and if it was a military team or something different."

Sam gasped, "In thirty years from now there is debate as to what kind of team SG-1 is?"

"Most seem to think it was experimental," she informed. "So, if SG-1 is an experimental team just who is your CO? Can SG-1 still be expected to follow the chain of command when the chain of command only applies to half the team?"

Sam stood stumped, "I honestly don't know."

Sophie pointed out, "You are on a history making experimental team where the chain of command only applies to half the team. Is the Colonel your commanding officer or is he just another officer who in the same experiment?"

Sam asked, "Why are you not in military law?"

Sophie shrugged, "I didn't come up with that thesis. Clair did! I was merely repeating his argument from class." She grinned, "As I said SG-1 is a history making team that is being debated."

"Sinclair Hammond came up with that for class?" she asked.

She grinned, "He slayed that class."

Jack softly rapped on the door frame.

Sam turned back, "Sir."

He smiled back, "Time to get ready for the trip."

"Almost done," she told him.

Sophie asked him, "Colonel…In your opinion is SG-1 a standard military team or an experimental team?"

Jack paused and pretended to debate the issue for a moment, "I would say it's more along the lines of experimental. Only half the team is actual military."

She looked at Sam and grinned happily.

He added, "But I'm in charge of the team."

Sophie asked, "If something happens to you and your second in command then who is in charge of the team?"

Jack paused for a moment. He puckered and wrinkled his nose as he wondered who would be in charge, Daniel or Teal'c? "Hmm," he pondered and pondered, "I'll have to get back to you on that."

Sophie suggested, "Run that question by Clair. I bet he could come up with an answer."

"I'll do that," he motioned. "Get packing!" He turned to leave wondering who would be in charge if he and Sam were both down for the count.

Sophie grinned at Sam, "SG-1 is not a normal team."

Sam shut off her computer and muttered, "You can say that again."

 **Hammond's Office**

Jack stood just outside of Hammond's office and peered in. Sinclair Hammond had been working as an assistant to his grandfather once more and it was obvious to Jack by the look on the General's face he was loving it! He had a big grin on his face as his grandson helped file more papers.

The General handed Sinclair the last file, "And this is the last one, son."

Sinclair took the file and placed it in the cabinet, "Have you ever been the Colonel O'Neill's cabin before?" the young man wondered.

"Can't say I have," he told him. "But it sounds like a nice relaxing place." He glanced over and spotted Jack standing in the door, "Jack!"

"I'm making sure everyone is ready," he told him.

"Clair and I are looking forward to this trip. I've always loved the great outdoors and a weekend at a cabin with my grandson is another opportunity I won't get. Thank you for inviting us, Jack." The old man seemed eager to go.

It then suddenly hit Jack that the General likely would have gone all along if he had just bothered to ask him. He was an avid outdoorsman and spending a weekend at a cabin in the woods by a pond would be something he would enjoy.

Sinclair asked, "Can I go hunting at you cabin, sir? It's in season for squirrel."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "You hunt squirrel?"

Sinclair nodded, "In Texas everybody hunts. I usually use a bow but I can improvise a bow."

General Hammond added, "I taught your father how to make a bow and hunt squirrel."

Jack wondered, "What do you do with the squirrel once ya get it?"

Sinclair answered, "You eat it."

General Hammond added, "When his father was a little boy I took him hunting all time. We would camp out in the woods and eat what he harvested or caught. Nothing quite like fresh fish right from the stream." He grinned at Jack, "Sinclair and I can get our licenses on the way out of town."

Jack had to admit, "I do have a red squirrel problem."

General Hammond gave a nod, "Clair and I can take care of that for you, Jack. Red squirrels are the worst. They get in that cabin of yours and they chew up the wiring."

He agreed, "Okay, but don't touch my chipmunks. I have a herd of those and I like them."

"Understood," the General agreed eager to go to the cabin.

"I have a question for you, Clair. In the future is SG-1 considered an experimental team?" wondered Jack.

He nodded, "I think it is."

George Hammond stated, "Of course it's experimental! The entire program is experimental."

"So, if I and Carter were incapacitated who would be in charge of the team?" wondered Jack still thinking about the question.

George Hammond answered, "I would be in charge of the team."

"That would be my thoughts too," he grandson agreed. "In class there is a debate on what kind of team the first SG-1 was. The rest of the SG-1 teams were always military teams. Some think it was military but others think it was experimental. I did a thesis on it."

General Hammond stated, "SG-1 is an experimental team with a military leader, under military command structure. The nice thing about Major Carter is she can take charge in the event you cannot Jack due to her being military as well."

"But I am her CO, right?" he wondered.

"Technically I am her CO," he corrected. "But you two work so well, I let you do your own thing. You're both on an experimental team, Jack. The entire team is under my supervision."

Sinclair grinned and made a motion with his arm, "I nailed it! My thesis is right!"

Jack asked, "So, if Carter and I get married and have a kid…"

"As long as any relationship you enter with the Major doesn't interfere with the integrity of the team. The same would apply if…Say…Major Carter and Dr. Jackson had a relationship." He explained, "Because SG-1 is unorthodox there isn't an actual chain of command in the traditional sense. You and Major Carter have been running it in a tradition sense which had helped preserve the integrity of the team. The reason why I have promoted the traditional chain of command on SG-1 is because I'm afraid an unorthodox, experimental team such as yours could affect the morale of the men on the other teams which are run more traditionally."

Sinclair countered, "But you have entire teams made up of civilian contractors, like the team Dr. Fleger is on. There is no command structure on those teams at all and they haven't affected the military teams."

"Point taken, Clair." he agreed. He looked at his friend, "Jack…Off the record…If you don't have a relationship with Major Carter then your daughter will never be born. Preserving the timeline is a primary objective in the SGC. We can't change that timeline."

"She won't be born for eight years," he rebutted. "We don't know what happens in that time." Jack knew one thing would happen and that was Fraiser's pending death but he couldn't tell General Hammond of the plans.

"But we do know the Gate eventually become public and the SGC becomes a college campus. That is what we have to preserve. As long as we don't change anything significant I think we will be okay." he told him.

"Don't change anything significant," Jack spoke to himself in thought. "I can do that!"

"Good," the General smiled. "Let's get ready for that hunting trip, Clair."

"Sure," he grinned back.

Jack had peculiar look on his face.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" the General asked.

"You actually eat squirrel?" he asked disgusted.

"Squirrel over an open campfire," George Hammond grinned. "You'll like it! You'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For all those years Jack had felt like he was hitting his head against a wall when he asked his team to go with him the cabin and they always declined. Teal'c only went once and swore he would never go back due to the bugs and lack of fish in the pond. Then he discovered the one man who would have gone was General Hammond, the one man he never even thought of asking.

George Hammond brought his grandson, Sinclair as he drove up the drive in a red pickup truck. Hammond always drove a sedan to work and Jack had no idea the man had a truck. And even more alarming was the gun rack on rear window with the rifle promptly mounted. The General parked the truck and emerged wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a red flannel. An orange hunter's ball cap was perched on his head. Sinclair Hammond emerged from the passenger's side also in blue jeans and wearing a blue flannel shirt. He grabbed the duffle bags from the truck bed and followed his grandfather over to Jack.

Jack sat on the dock in a camp chair next to his daughter who also sat in a camp chair. He was dressed in blue jeans and a matching blue t-shirt. A white ball cap was perched on his head. His daughter, George wore a white tank top and blue pleated shorts with a pair of sunglasses. She held a pole in her hand and looked behind her as Sinclair walked over towards her with his grandfather.

"Jack," General Hammond looked the area over. "This is a nice place!"

"Thanks," he grinned.

Sinclair looked about, "Where is everybody?"

"You two beat'em," he told them.

George O'Neill looked at Sinclair, "Sophie wanted to go to _Radio Shack_ and some other electronics store. Mom is taking her."

"Ah," he then asked. "How are they biting?"

"They're not," she sighed sounded rather depressed. "We've been sitting here for over an hour and nothing. Not one bite! I'm beginning to think there isn't any fish in this pond." She looked at her father's priceless expression. "There are fish in this pond, right?"

He shook his head, "Nope!"

"So," she pondered. "We're not eating fish tonight."

"I got hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone," he told her.

"Then why are we doing this?" she wondered.

He explained, "It's the act of fishing. It's soothing."

She pondered, "So, you have been sitting for an hour next to me, knowing there is no fish in this pond and didn't say a word."

"It's relaxing," he told her.

She rubbed her temple, "Dad, your worrying me. Do you normally sit up here all by yourself and fish in a pond with no fish in it?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"My father had dementia," she muttered. "But in reverse."

He shot her a look, "What do you mean by that?"

"When you get older your get the dementia gets better," she smirked.

"Funny," he miffed.

The General stated, "Clair and I will put our bags away, Jack."

Jack looked back, "You brought a rifle with ya?"

"It's a twenty-two," he told him. "For the squirrels." Hammond then motioned for Sinclair to follow him into the cabin, "Let's get sorted, son."

As Sinclair followed his grandfather into the cabin Sam's car pulled into the drive next. She drove her baby blue Volvo convertible and had Sophie sitting shotgun. Over the last week Sam had gotten to know her daughter's best friend and understood that Sophie had no close family after losing her parents when she was young. Sam decided she wanted to be a positive role model for the young woman. She parked the car and looked over the area.

"This is nice," Sam noted.

Sophie nodded in agreement, "I wonder why he sold it. It is nice. George would have liked it here."

"Only time will tell," Sam concluded and emerged from the car. Sam wore a white blouse with lace fringe, denim shorts and white sneakers. She went to the trunk to retrieve the bags.

Sophie also emerged wearing a red-tee shirt and black denim shorts with brown hiking boots. She went to the back of the car to get her duffle bag. She was grateful to get some time out of the base and to spend a weekend at a cabin in the woods. She took her duffle bag and swung it across her back. She looked about. "Dr. Fraiser is not here yet?" she asked.

Sam informed hauling her own bag out, "She's bringing her daughter. She will be here soon."

"Dr. Fraiser has a daughter?" she asked. She had no idea who the daughter was.

"Cassie," stated Sam. "She's a little younger than you. She's graduating high school and has been accepted into the Air Force Academy. She's adopted! She lost her family to the Goa'uld."

"She's an alien?" she surmised.

"She a US citizen now," she informed.

Sophie wondered, "Was Dr. Frasier ever married?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope, but she came close once. She told me she was engaged but they broke up."

"To a guy," she assumed.

"You don't get engaged to another woman," she chuckled.

"Why not?" the young woman asked.

Sam replied, "Gay people don't get married."

Sophie sighed, "Boy are you in for a shocker."

Sam stood a bit baffled as Sophie walked herself over to George. She grinned, "Hey, catch anything?"

George gave a disturbed look, "No!" She wasn't sure how to inform her that she was fishing in a pond with no fish in it. She didn't want her friend to think she was losing her mind.

Sophie leaned over and gave her a hug, "I'm sure you'll get something soon." She then looked at Jack and smiled, "Sir."

"Alexander," he replied a bit suspicious of how close she seemed to his daughter. With the young woman's previous confession about being a lesbian and in love with George running through his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if she was still in love with his daughter and perhaps she was using Sam to gain their approval. He noticed that Sophie had started to bond with Sam and the idea of his daughter suddenly being "converted" to a lesbian ran through his mind like wildfire. Jack didn't want his future daughter to be a lesbian. He wanted her to be straight and find a nice man. He pondered as to what type of man he would approve of for George. But men from George's time were hard to come by for most had not been born yet. General Hammond and his grandson emerged from the cabin next.

George Hammond greeted, "Major Carter!"

"Sir," she smiled at him. She then smiled at Sinclair, "How was your trip up, Clair?"

Sinclair gave a nod, "Good! Did Alexander give you any issues, Major?"

Sophie threw him a look and snorted, "No."

Sam grinned amused, "Sophie is doing very well. We got some projects to work on. She's got quite a knack for science."

"That she does," Sinclair agreed. He looked at George and grinned in amusement, "Catch anything?"

She sat looked most annoyed, "Nope!" He knew there was no fish in the pond and was now pulling her leg in a joke.

"I could always teach ya how to hunt," he offered even more amused. He knew she was irritated by her father not telling her the pond lacked any fish for over an hour as she sat and patiently waited.

She threw him a look, "I'm not eating squirrel, Clair. Forget it!"

He started to tease her, "There are all sorts of things you can do with squirrel, George. There's squirrel pot pie, fried squirrel, barbequed squirrel…"

She made a face, "No."

"Suit yourself," he chuckled at her. He then spoke to his grandfather, "I'll go get out camp chairs. You want anything to drink, Grandpa?"

"Beer," the old General replied.

He then asked George O'Neill, "You want anything to drink…Carter?" He purposely called by the name to annoy her.

"Hard lemonade," she replied. "In the green cooler."

Sinclair asked surprised by her reply, "You answer to 'Carter' too?"

"It's my middle name," she remained him. "I answer to 'Carter' too."

Sam smirked, "You're name is supposed to be Olivia."

Sinclair jested, "I like Carter better." He then went off to get the drinks.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Hammond's grandson. He was smart, witty and didn't take crap from anyone. Jack liked him! He mentioned, "He's an okay dude."

She miffed, "He's a pain."

Sophie snickered, "But you like redheads."

"Shut up," she huffed annoyed.

The wheels in Jack's head started to turn. He wouldn't be there for his daughter in her time and he wanted to make sure she had a boyfriend that would keep Sophie at bay. He really couldn't stand the idea of his daughter turning into a lesbian and frankly Jack really didn't understand homosexuality in any form. He thought one could be converted for he had seen women who had dated men in the past suddenly started dating other women. He didn't understand it but he did understand that his daughter was downloaded with Daniel's subconscious mind and that influenced her behavior. Perhaps, she could be converted for she was already primed with Daniel's mind. Though George was the spitting image of her mother she acted just like Daniel. She walked him, she talked like him, and she had his thought patterns and his attitude. And Daniel liked women! He wasn't a homosexual and had lost his wife. Jack feared that George could develop an attraction for other women due to her connection with Daniel.

George asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

Jack played dumb, "Nothing."

She whispered, "I know that look. You're thinking really hard about something, Dad."

He drew up his best poker face, "No."

She squinted, "I've known you all my life."

"I'm not up to anything," he assured her. He heard another vehicle pull up the drive. He looked back and Daniel had driven his green SUV and parked near Sam's car. He opened his door and emerged. He wore blue jeans and a white tank top with sneakers. He looked back at what his daughter wore. It was the same outfit except she wore blue pleated shorts.

Teal'c emerged from the passenger's side in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. From the back passages doors Janet and Cassie emerged also in light summer clothing.

George squinted, "Wait a minute. That's Dr. Fraiser's daughter!"

Jack nodded, "That's Cassie. You know here?"

She winced, "She married to Uncle Jon."

"What?" he asked.

"She's Aunt Cassie and she's married to your clone." she told him.

Sam overheard, "Um…Don't say a word. We're not supposed to know that."

Sophie smiled, "That's Mrs. O'Neill…She teaches at the school."

Sam huffed, "Not a word." She then went right for Sinclair who was walking back to the drinks to warn him not to tell Cassie that she marries Jack's clone and becomes a teacher in the future.

Jack took a swig of his beer, "This is gonna be an interesting weekend."

George sighed as she looked around, "You can say that again."

 **Later that Evening**

After dinner Jack had started a campfire and sat back in his chair relaxing by the warm glow of the fire. Sam sat beside him as she roasted a marshmallow for smores.

George emerged from the cabin after using the bathroom carrying a guitar. She walked up behind Jack and hung it before him by the neck. "Here!" she cheered.

Jack reached up and grabbed the guitar by the neck and looked back at her in surprise. "You want me to play it?"

"You know how," she grinned and took a seat next to Sam.

Sam looked to her right where George sat and then to her left at Jack. She asked, "You know how to play that?"

"A little," he replied.

George grinned, "Oh come on, Dad. Play! We used to sing campfire songs all the time when I was a kid. You play the guitar and Mom and I would sing."

Jack asked her, "What song did I play?"

" _American Pie_ ," she told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had returned from the cabin the following Monday. George Hammond loved Jack's cabin while his name sake, George O'Neill simply found it boring. General Hammond was already planning his next trip up to Jack's cabin much to Jack's surprise. Over all Sophie and Sinclair liked going to the cabin for it got them out of the SGC. Sinclair loved hunting with his grandfather and knew he would not get another chance and thus enjoyed every minute he had with the older man.

Upon returning to the SGC the cadets were given more menial tasks to keep them busy during their stay. General Hammond decided to switch the cadets up a bit so no one got stuck doing the same thing over and over again. He assigned Cadet George O'Neill to work with her mother. He assigned Cadet Sophie Alexander to work with Daniel. He then had his grandson work with Jack.

Sam looked upon the opportunity to spend the next few days working with her future daughter as a blessing. She wanted to know who her future daughter was and maybe find some answers to the odd connection she had to Daniel. She placed her daughter on a laptop computer to make some simple entries. She stood beside George at the counter in the lab and showed her how to run the program.

"See, it's simple. You just added this entry here," she told her.

George sat looking rather frustrated, "You sure you want me to do this? You never let me touch your computers."

"Why would I do that?" she made a face. "Here, Livy…You start typing and I'll finish up over there. Just call me if you get stuck." She walked away thinking not much of it.

George started to type and soon got frustrated for she wasn't very good with computers. She hated computers and to her estimation computers hated her in return. It didn't take long when the computer froze.

"Not again," she sighed.

Sam perked up, "Something wrong?"

"It froze," she complained.

"Odd," she noted to herself and went to fix the issue. She was forced to reboot the computer and wondered what triggered the sudden error. After a few minutes she got the computer working and then patted her daughter's shoulder, "All fixed! Just finish up the data entry."

"Can't I just type it up?" she complained.

"Work," she pointed to the laptop.

George started to do more entries when the computer suddenly went to a blue screen and then black. "For crying out loud," she muttered.

Sam came back to the computer, "What happened?"

"It went to a blue screen and then died," she shrugged.

"Hmm," she pondered and started the computer to boot back up. She ran a diagnostic and within moments detected, "Oh, there was a slight issue with the power supply. I'll need to replace it. It should get you through though." She patted her shoulder again. "Just take your time and save it as you go."

She sighed, "Okay." She started again and grew more frustrated as she feared the computer would die once more. As she typed the data entry and the computer started to smoke. "Ah!" she held her hands back. "It's smoking!"

Sam looked over, "What the heck!" She got to the computer as it burned and died. "What?" she removed the battery and unplugged the laptop. She waved the smoke away and looked over at her daughter who seemed to have some sort of computer jinx. "I don't let you touch my computers?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Do computers normally catch fire with you?" she asked bewildered.

"Usually they crash, freeze or burn out," she admitted. "They don't like me."

"How do you do your reports in school?" she wondered.

"Typewriter," she replied.

Sam turned the computer over and removed the cover. She looked at the blacked and burnt mess, "You totally fired it."

"It did it on its own," she rebutted.

Sam shook her head, "This is fried! It looks like it was hit by bolt of lightning."

"It wasn't me," she insisted.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "I never let you touch my computers, right?"

She nodded, "Right."

"You use an old analog cell phone," she stated.

"You fixed it and gave it to me," she agreed.

"Let me see your phone," she insisted.

She dug it out of her pocket and handed it to her. "I keep it off the save the battery."

Sam took the phone and quickly removed the cover. She looked inside and discovered it had been modified, "Livy, why would I place a faraday cage inside your phone? I modified this!"

She shrugged, "I have no idea."

She wondered, "Did you have lots electronics when you were growing up?"

George shook her head, "No…I had basic stuff like crayons and this pedal car that was an ice cream truck."

"You didn't have video games?" she wondered.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You never let me have that stuff."

"Your own computer?" she asked.

"No," she replied. "You wouldn't allow me to have one."

"I wouldn't allow it?" she asked amazed.

"You said I couldn't use it," she stated. She always assumed her mother just didn't want her exposed to nonsense stuff found on the internet but she never really questioned why since she found computers so difficult.

"What about computer lab in school," she wondered.

George thought back, "I never had that. I was exempt."

"Why would you be exempt from something that basic?" Sam wondered.

She shrugged, "Maybe because every computer I touch freezes and dies?"

Sam held up the smoldering laptop, "This didn't freeze and die! This is no ordinary power surge. This was hit by something." She put the phone back together, "And I hardened your phone to withstand it." She placed the phone in her pocket, "There's more to you than meets to eye, Livy. I obviously know what it is but for some reason I never told you and I should have."

She pointed to smoldering mess, "You think I did that."

"You did something," she agreed. "I just don't know what yet."

 **Meanwhile**

Sinclair Hammond found that Jack O'Neill didn't really do much while not off world with SG-1. The man did his reports and then basically bugged Daniel. Sinclair followed Jack to Daniel's office. The cadet figured if he shadowed Jack O'Neill he could pick up hidden skills that the legend surely possessed. Jack O'Neill is famous in his time. His accomplishments in battle were legendary and yet, the man took great pleasure in doing nothing. Jack didn't have an entire brigade under his command. He only had two humans and one Jaffa under his direction thus leaving him with amble time to spare.

Sinclair asked as they walked, "Colonel…What do you do when you're not off world with SG-1?"

He admitted, "I bug Daniel."

"You bug Dr. Jackson?' he clarified.

They walked into Daniel's lab and found the man teaching Sophie how to use a film camera. He showed her the setting, "This is your film speed setting. That's your aperture and shutter speed."

"Wow," she gasped. "I've never used a film camera before."

Daniel wondered, "You never used a film camera before?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I have a digital."

"Ah," he sighed. "I suppose film goes the way of the dinosaur."

"You can still get it in specialty shops," she assured him. "This is just like George's camera. She has one just like this. It's the only thing she can use and not break. Matter of fact her mother just fixed a seal on it." She fiddled with the camera for to Sophie it was an antique.

Jack greeted them, "Daniel…Alexander."

Sophie looked over to him, "Colonel." She then noticed Sinclair, "Clair." She held the camera up and started to focus it on Jack and Sinclair. She then took a picture of them standing in the lab. She looked at the back of the camera, "Where's the screen?" she wondered.

"Screen?" asked Daniel.

"The view screen," she replied looking baffled.

Daniel told her, "It has a view finder. There is no screen."

She made a face, "You can't see the picture?"

He shook his head, "Nope! You have to wait until you develop the film."

She huffed, "Well that sucks."

Sinclair made a face, "George brought her camera with her?"

Daniel took the camera, "This is mine."

"George has a camera that looks just like that." he told him.

Sophie suggested, "Maybe he gave it to her? You know how she is with computers."

He rolled his eyes annoyed, "I know."

Jack wondered, "How is she with computers?"

Sophie chuckled, "She kept freezing my computer up. After a while I wouldn't let her touch it."

Sinclair nodded, "She's jinxed!"

Daniel smirked, "Really? Sam's daughter is jinxed when it comes to computers. That is kind of ironic, huh Jack?"

He shrugged, "I suppose."

Sam then came into Daniel's lab carrying her burnt out laptop and dragging her daughter behind her. "Daniel, look at this!" She placed the laptop on the table.

He looked down, "Your laptop burned up."

Sophie took a good look at the mess, "Holy cow! What happened? Were you hit by a lightning bolt?"

"Nope," she shook her head and motioned to George. "She did it!"

Sophie looked at George's pitiful expression and laughed, "You really hate computers, don't you?" She pointed to the debris, "How did fry it like that?"

Sinclair asked her, "What did you do to Major Carter's laptop? I hope you have a good explanation for that." From Sam's accusation he assumed she had sabotaged the computer.

"I didn't do anything," she huffed. "It just started smoking when I was trying to type on it."

Sam looked at Sophie and opened the remnants, "Check it out, Sophie. Look under the keyboard."

Sophie peeked under and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my! How did you do that, George? Did you hook up wires from an electric socket?"

"I was just typing," she huffed. "I didn't burn up the laptop. It burned up on its own."

Sophie shook her head, "No, this was hit by something."

Sam smiled in agreement and then handed Sophie the cell phone, "Look inside this."

Sophie opened the phone and spotted the hardening, "You have this hardened against an EMP, George!"

"I didn't do it," she proclaimed. "I don't know anything about electronics."

"That's my handiwork," Sam confessed. "I know my own work when I see it. I had hardened it for her and apparently I never told her why."

Sophie looked at the computer and the phone and then at George rather baffled, "What the heck? Are you a walking lightning bolt or something?"

"No," she stated rather annoyed. She was sure she didn't do anything.

Sam reported, "The first anomaly was the computer froze. I rebooted it and got it going again. Then it crashed and lost power. I got going, ran a quick diagnostic and found there was slight power issue. Next thing I know it was smoking and burned up."

Sinclair mentioned, "Whenever she touches a computer it freezes and crashes."

"That must be the first sign," Sophie suggested. "But what could be causing that?"

Sam suggested, "I can run some test!"

George huffed, "No more test! I have enough of that."

Sam asked, "Wouldn't you like to know what is causing this?"

"When I get back home I will ask you and you can tell me," she suggested. "You obviously know about it or you wouldn't have been hardening my phone against an EMP."

Sam countered, "We really should find out what this is."

"I'm not doing any more tests," she huffed. "I was through enough tests when I was a kid!"

"What kind of tests did I put you through?" she wondered.

"Everything imaginable," she snorted. "When I was little I went through a bunch of test on Atlan…" she then tightened her lips for she nearly exposed a city they had not found yet.

Daniel asked, "Atlan…what? Atlantis?"

The three cadets merely looked at one another feeling rather guilty for exposing the information.

Daniel asked, "Atlantis? We find Atlantis?"

Sophie sighed, "I almost got into the college there."

Sinclair admitted, "I spent a two week vacation there. It was nice. My dad loved the golf courses." He looked at George, "How long were you there?"

"I lived there when I was young," she replied. "It was right after disclosure. I remember going through a lot of medical testing there. I guess I was sick as child. I'm not sure why I was going through so many tests."

Sam asked, "What do you remember from when you were little and living there?"

"I was very young and I remember going to the labs and infirmary for tests. There were all sorts of test. Scans, nerve conduction, blood test, x-rays and more scans. I never knew what was wrong but I remember you keep reporters away from me." she explained.

"I'm sorry I never told what happened," she sighed. "Maybe you were too young to understand. But we need to know now and the only way to find that out is by doing tests."

"No," she shook her head. "I've had enough."

"Livy," she pleaded. "We need to know how you did this…" she pointed to the burnt out laptop.

She shrugged, "Obviously I'm a walking lightning bolt. I'm not doing more testing."

Jack told her, "I can order it."

She looked back at him, "No you can't! I'm a cadet in college. I'm still a civilian. You can't order me to do anything."

"I'm your father," he told her.

"Which is why I know you won't," she countered. "You held my hand through all of those tests. You told them no more. You stopped it."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "I stopped the testing on you when you were a little kid."

She nodded, "I clearly remember that!"

He admitted, "I must have had a good reason too! Don't force the issue, Carter."

"Yes sir," she agreed with a sigh.

 **Later That Day**

Teal'c and Bra'tac had returned from with terrible news of an attack on Jaffa by unknown soldiers who seemed far superior. General Hammond had called for Jacob Carter to come the SGC for a briefing on the latest events.

Sinclair and Sophie stood eager to meet the retired General and Selmak while George now wondered what her parents had hid form her all those years ago. She wanted to know the truth but she had enough tests.

Jacob Carter walked through the Gate and stepped down the ramp. He spotted his daughter and smiled brightly, "Sammy!" he hugged her as soon as he got to her.

"Dad," she hugged him back. She looked back at the cadets. "There are some cadets here that would like to meet you."

"Oh," he noted the three young cadets standing nearby.

Sam wasn't sure how she was going to tell him but started to introduce them anyways, "Dad, Selmak…These three cadets are Sophie Alexander, Sinclair Hammond and George O'Neill."

Jacob read off the name badges as Sam introduced them. He spotted the names Hammond and O'Neill and was rather curious. "You two related to Jack and George?"

Sinclair gave a nod, "Yes sir. I'm General Hammond's grandson."

"Ah," he smiled without much thought.

George looked at her mother and asked, "Should you tell him or should I?"

"I think it would be best coming from me," Sam replied. "Dad, this is…my daughter…her nickname is Livy."

"I don't understand," he looked confused. "Sammy, when did you have a child?"

George assured, "Don't worry! She won't for a while."

Jacob looked baffled, "What?"

Sam explained, "These cadets are from the future. They accidentally came here through the Gate and are kind of stuck right now. We're working on sending them home."

Jacob gasped, "She's your daughter from the future. She's my granddaughter?" He looked at George and then at Sam, "Sammy, she's the spitting image of you." He then scratched his head, "Who is her father?"

George pointed to behind him as General Hammond and Jack O'Neill walked into the Gate room, "He is!"

Jacob looked back and spotted the men walking over to him. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Jack?" he asked.

Jack arrived and smirked, "I guess you met your future grandkid?"

"You and my daughter…" he wondered if he was making the right connection. He looked at Sam who nodded. "But I thought you liked Daniel."

"Not like that," she rebutted.

George noticed how Sam suddenly went from the parent to child figure before her father. She smiled, "I like him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A week had passed and Sam remained just as baffled about her future daughter's troubles with electronics. But she let it go for the cadet refused more testing.

General Hammond switched the cadets' routine again to give them more opportunities to work with others in the SGC. He placed his grandson Sinclair under Sam's guidance. He placed Sophie Alexander under Jack O'Neill's watch. Due to George O'Neill's issues with computers he decided to place her under Dr. Frasier as a medical aid. He was also hoping Dr. Fraiser could convince the cadet to do some follow up testing as well for the good doctor had a way at convincing people.

After finishing her morning rounds of giving sponge baths to soldiers recovering in the infirmary, Cadet George O'Neill settled in for a break. She wore blue scrubs and nursed a cup of coffee as she acted as an aid. She found some medical books in the break area and began to read.

Janet wandered in to refill her coffee cup and spotted the cadet reading at the table. She refilled her mug and took a seat next to her to see how it was going. "What ya reading?" she asked cheery.

"Medical magazine," she replied. "Hey, this has ads in it for Band-Aids. Wow!"

Janet asked, "Band-Aids are not in the future?"

She shook her head, "No, we have 'Insta-Heal.'"

"What's Insta-Heal?" she asked.

"It comes in a small spray can and it closes any wound." she tried to explain.

"Kind of like a liquid bandage?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"So it covers it with a clear coating?" she asked.

"No it heals it," she assured. "It's nano-skin."

"It's biological?" she asked amazed.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"Did your parents use it on you?" she wondered.

"When I was a kid," she nodded. "Mom helped invent it. She and Dr. McKay came up with it."

"Rodney McKay?" she asked amused.

George nodded with a grin, "He's so cool."

Janet gave a blank stare, "Cool?"

"He's real fun to be around," she recalled. "When I was little we would play games all the time."

"You were around Rodney McKay as a child?" she asked bewildered.

"He's a good friend of the family," she insisted.

"Rodney McKay?" she asked again.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Do you know that he likes to hit on your mother and can be super arrogant?" she asked her.

"Rodney?" she baffled. "He was the nicest man to me. When I was going through all those tests he was there and he helped me through a lot of it."

"Rodney?" she asked again.

It was obvious George had found memories of Rodney and didn't understand why Janet found that odd. She huffed, "Yes Rodney McKay! One of the few men who went out of his way to keep the reporters away from me when I was little. He used to play games with me when I was going through testing. He never hurt me and wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He never hit on me and was fun, kind and I had a blast playing with him when I was little."

Janet muttered, "Are we talking the same man?"

"I honestly don't know," she admitted. "Maybe people change as they get older?"

"Obviously," Janet concluded. "Your mother and Dr. McKay invent a biological spray that can heal skin instantly. They have to be rich! They had to have made a killing off of that."

"The government owns the patient," she reported.

"Oh," she pondered. "I suppose it would require a lot of research to make such a spray. It would have to be organic in nature." She then wondered, "Did they invent anything else together?"

"They invented a whole bunch of stuff for emergency medicine," she informed. "Half the stuff in Sophie's medical bag was invented by them."

"All that advanced medical equipment in Cadet Alexander's bag was invented by Sam and Rodney?" she gasped.

"About half," she corrected. "My mom is a brilliant scientist!"

"But Sam is not a medical doctor," she reminded her. "She's not a biologist and come to think of it…Neither is Rodney McKay and yet they manage to invent something like Insta-Heal!"

"They developed it on Atlantis when I was a kid," she muttered.

"It's alien in origin," she assumed.

"No," she shook her head. "It's organic! 'Charged stems cells' I think is what she said."

"Charged stem cells?" she asked baffled. "Charged by what?"

George shrugged, "I have no idea!"

"We will figure that later," Janet sighed. "Back to work!"

"But I still have ten minutes," she complained. Being a nurse's aide was not exactly George's cup of tea. She really didn't have the patients to bath people and help them with bathroom needs or the stomach.

Janet mentioned, "Ya know you have the potential to be a really good doctor."

George soured, "Wiping behinds really isn't my thing."

"That's an aid," she corrected. "I mean doctor. I noticed you are very good at communicating with the men, taking vitals and double checking medications."

"But I'm a linguist," she reminded her.

"No," she shook her head. "Daniel is a linguist and you are subconsciously connected to him. What I am seeing with you working as an aid is a talent you have, not Daniel. Can you really see Daniel wiping butts?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Can you see Daniel taking vitals?" she asked her.

She shook her head, "No but communication is something I get from him."

Janet assured her, "I know you do and you get a lot from Daniel but I see a hidden talent in you. You would make a real good medical doctor."

"I doubt that," he rebutted the idea.

"Spend the rest of the day with me," she insisted. "I'll let you do more hands on medical work."

"No more sponge baths?" she asked relieved.

"No more aid work," she agreed.

"Thank you," she sighed. "I figured after a week of wiping butts I wasn't going to ever want to set foot in here again."

"Aid work and nursing is really underappreciated," Janet had to agree. "I did it to help pay my way through medical school. It was a tough job." She reminded her, "These men do not want to be waited on either. It's just as hard for them."

"I know," she sighed. "I wouldn't want to be stuck in bed with someone cleaning me up either."

"Exactly," she smiled. "See, you would make a good doctor."

"Doubt it," she rolled her eyes.

The klaxons sounded with an unscheduled incoming wormhole and an alert to the infirmary of incoming wounded.

"Looks like we're about to get busy," Janet told her.

 **Meanwhile**

SG-13 was once again bogged down. It seemed to be the jinxed team that nobody ever wanted to be on. SG-1 along with other teams was called up to help extract the team which was under heavy fire from Anubis's new soldiers. Since Cadet O'Neill was working in the infirmary she was unaware that Cadets Hammond and Alexander had gone with SG-1 to help.

While attempting the rescue of SG-13, Cadet Alexander was hit by a laser bolt during the fight. Sam had managed to get her out of the line of fire and evacuate with the other wounded.

Sam walked through the Gate holding Sophie up by one arm and helping the young cadet to the triage on the floor. Sophie was awake and holding her side as blood ran down and soaked her uniform to her boot.

"I need a medic," Sam called out.

As Janet led her team into the infirmary she noticed Sam walking Sophie down the ramp. She gulped for the last thing she wanted was a wounded young cadet. "What happened?" she asked as she assisted Sophie to the ground.

"SG-13 was ambushed. Then there was a second ambush when we came to help." Sam explained. "She was hit by one of Anubis's Super Soldiers."

Sophie was pale and losing blood profusely. "It hurts," she winced as they helped her down to the floor.

George came to her side, "Soph!" She looked over the wound rather worried.

"I got hit," she told her between breaths. "It was bad."

"Is she going to be okay?" George cried looking to Janet.

"She needs surgery," she told her trying to stop the bleeding. She then started to pack the wound to slow the bleeding to give the cadet time to get to surgery.

"I'm so cold," Sophie cried. "I never knew this felt like this." She grabbed George's hand as the pain was too much to bear. She was cold to the bone. She felt lightheaded and her breathing was shallow. She figured, "I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you are," George insisted. She started to grow very upset and rock back and forth. Her best friend lay dying and she felt helpless. "You're gonna make it."

Sophie gave a half smile and made a request, "Finish the mission."

"You are going to make it," she insisted.

Janet yelled out, "I need a gurney!"

Sophie gave one last look at George and muttered, "Your hand is hot." And then her breathing stopped.

"Soph?" George gulped shocked.

"I need a crash cart," Janet yelled out. "I need the defib now!"

Sam immediately started chest compressions on the lifeless cadet. There was no time to think and she immediately went into her first aid training.

Janet yelled out as a defibrillator was handed to her by a nearby medic, "I got the defibrillator!" She started to place the pads on the cadet's exposed chest. She then turned on the monitor and found the readings were unusual. She couldn't tell what the cadet's heart was doing. "I'm not getting anything," she huffed. She then doubled checked the leads wondering what was off. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a syringe of adrenaline. She then injected the medication into the sternum and looked upon the readings as she felt for a pulse. "Continue CPR!" she yelled out to Sam and started to charge the defibrillator. She waited for it to come to a charge and picked up the paddles. She placed them on the cadet's chest and shouted out, "Clear!" She took a moment to make sure no one was touching her. "Livy!" she huffed. "Let her hand go! I can't shock with you touching her."

George slowly nodded with tears streaming down her face and released her hand.

Janet went to shock Sophie with the defibrillator when the life saving device went dead. No power was left in the unit. It was if it had been sucked dry. "What the?" she threw the paddles down. "I need a backup defib now!" she shouted out.

Sam started CPR once more as George held Sophie's hand and started to simply pray. She wasn't the most religious person but she no idea what else to do. As she concentrated on her friend she felt a familiar sensation return. It was a sensation she had not felt since she was a small child. It was a warming sensation much like a wave of energy. It ran though her body and into her hand that held Sophie's hand.

Sophie suddenly gasped and took a deep breath of air. Her eyes fluttered open and she was jolted back to life. The warm sensation came from her hand, down her arm and washed her entire body. She couldn't comprehend it nor understand what just happened.

Sam held up her hands in shock as the cadet sprang back to life. "Whoa!" was all she could say.

Janet simply paused and looked most baffled. Her mouth dropped as she never expected such a recovery.

Sophie's eyes glanced around, "I'm still here?"

George smiled, "Yeah…You are. You scared us though. Sam and Janet saved your life." She started feeling very weak and lightheaded. She had no idea why but figured it was due to the recent trauma of nearly losing her best friend.

Sophie let go of her hand, "Your hand feels like it's on fire."

"It does?" she asked confused.

Then as Sophie made a remarkable recovery George got very ill. She turned pale and sweaty. She wobbled slightly and then fell to the floor face first.

Janet huffed, "Oh what the hell?" She quickly assessed George and found she was ill. "Her skin is clammy, rapid breathing and pulse." She listened for breath and then suddenly grew wide-eyed. "Her breath is real fruity smelling. Sam, give me the glucose monitor out my bag."

Sam dug into the bag and found the monitor. She handed it to Janet as she watched Sophie sit herself up and remove the bandages to find her wound had healed and then she covered herself with her jacket and held it closed.

Sophie asked, "How did you do this? You don't have Insta-Heal here."

Janet reported, "Sam her blood sugar is thirty-five. Did you know she's diabetic?"

"No," she shook her head.

Sophie looked back at George who was unresponsive, "She's not diabetic! What happened to her?"

Sam replied, "You got better but she got sick."

Janet started squeezing a tube of liquid sugar into George's mouth. "She did something! The defibrillator died and she did something."

Sophie asked, "You think she healed me?"

Sam asked, "Didn't you say her hand felt like it was on fire."

Sophie nodded, "It did! Come to think of it I remember feeling this weird sensation starting from my hand, going up my arm and all over my body."

Janet insisted, "Whatever your daughter was exposed to Sam, not only did it subconsciously connect her to Daniel but it affected her in other ways too." She looked at Sophie, "You were in full arrest. You were on death's door and she healed you but it cost her. She nearly went into a diabetic coma doing it."

George slowly started to come back around as her sugar levels started to rise. She made a face and found her mouth was full of sugary sweet goop. She smacked her lips and swallowed hard, "What is that stuff?"

"Sugar," Janet told her. "Did you know that you are diabetic?"

She shook her head, "I'm not diabetic."

"Well you are now," Janet told her. "You did something to heal Sophie and sent your sugar level over a cliff."

"What?" she asked baffled.

"You healed Sophie," Janet insisted.

"You and Sam saved her," she rebutted. "I sat there and held her hand."

Sophie had held her shirt closed and gently exposed the area where her wound was. "George, look!"

George looked at where the wound was. She saw new skin and a blood stained uniform. "But…How did that happen?"

Janet told her as she pricked her finger, "You did that!"

"Ouch," she tried to take finger back but Janet held it tight to get a drop of blood. "That hurt!"

"Hold still," she insisted and did the next reading, "Seventy-five. That's better." She handed her another tube of glucose. "Drink this!"

George took the tube of sugar and squirted some in her mouth not very happy about being told that she is a diabetic and having her finger pricked.

Jack had stood off to the side and witnessed the whole thing. He began to understand the reason why he must have halted testing when George was little. If the child had the ability to heal then that would be a reason to hide her from the press and keep her safe. The gift came with a cost that could make her very ill and even cost her life. He slowly nodded as he began to understand why he wouldn't allow anyone to know about that gift, not even his own daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cadets George "Livy" O'Neill and Sophia "Sophie" Alexander were both given complete physicals in the infirmary. It was soon apparent that George's drop in blood sugar levels was directly linked to her unique abilities but the exact mechanism was too hard to determine without far more advanced equipment that frankly the SGC did not have. With no further testing to determine just what abilities George possessed the young cadet was released from Dr. Fraiser's care and given a blood glucose monitor with instructions to take her blood sugar levels six times a day and write down all results in a notebook for Dr. Frasier to monitor. Needless to say George was not happy with the new task of prinking her fingers for blood all day long. The cadets ended up back in the recreation room to pass time as General Hammond debated what to do with them.

George sat at the table and took another blood sugar reading, "One hundred and five," she stated and wrote it down in the book.

Sophie noted, "You're readings are all in normal range."

Sinclair Hammond sat at the table with them with his hands folded. It was a close call. Sophie nearly died and George became very ill saving her. He asked George, "This has never happened to you before?"

She shook her head, "No…" she then tailed off. "Actually I think it has. I have this odd memory from when I was real little. I remember my mother being ill after she had given birth and I touched her and she was then better."

Sophie wondered, "Who did she give birth too? Did she have another child and lost it?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was after I was born."

"Then how can you remember that?" she wondered.

She pondered, "I'm not sure but I think there was something wrong with me. I remember being led into a cave with an ancient device with Mom, Dad, Teal'c and Daniel. My mother needed to fix it. I remember her telling them that I would stop growing but I was never sure she meant by that because I still grew up normally."

Sinclair asked, "You said you spent your first few years on Atlantis."

"I did," she nodded.

"Do you have any memories of what life was like before you had gone to Atlantis?" he asked her.

She made a face, "No….Not really."

Sophie asked, "What about baby pictures?"

She shrugged, "I don't have any."

"No baby pictures of you in your mother's arms after you were born?" she asked concerned.

"I don't have any," she repeated.

Sophie smirked, "Whatever you were exposed to must have made you grow fast. I bet healing people was a side effect."

Sinclair figured, "If that's the case then she had to have been born right around the time of disclosure. That would make her a few younger than us." He asked George, "Could your birth certificate have been altered?"

"How would you tell that?" she wondered.

"A real birth certificate would have a foot print from when you were born," he mentioned. "It would have both left and right feet. Did you ever see a birth certificate with both foot prints?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Just the short one with name, dates and place of birth."

Sophie asked, "Where were you born?"

"Colorado Springs," she recalled.

"But didn't they live in Virginia?" she countered.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then why were you born in Colorado Springs?" she wondered and then suddenly realized, "You were born in the SGC and labeled top secret." She went pale, "You had to have been born right here."

"You think so?" she gulped.

"Makes sense," Sinclair had to agree. He pondered, "I wonder if hypnosis will help you remember what happened."

"Even if I recall every detail I wouldn't understand it," she rebutted. "I was too little."

Sophie asked, "In this cave that you went to with SG-1.…Were they in some sort of uniform?"

She shook her head, "No they were dressed like normal."

"So they weren't off world," she gathered.

"We flew there in a plane," she remembered. "My mother showed me some stupid in-flight movie that I hated. It was for kids. That stupid show with the four things with television screens in their stomachs…"

" _Teletubbies_?" asked Sophie amused.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I never watched kid's shows. I used to watch stuff on _National Geographic_."

Sophie smirked, "That sounds like a boring childhood."

"I liked it," she countered.

Sinclair went over the facts using his fingertips, "We know you are subconsciously connected to Dr. Jackson. We figured you were born in the SGC around the time of disclosure. We know whatever device you were exposed to has to be on Earth."

Sophie perked up, "I bet it's the site they found in Yellowstone National Park. They found that right around the same time as disclosure. It affects anyone exposed on a cellular level. It's a Level One restricted site."

Sinclair told George, "That would make sense. If you were exposed to the Yellowstone site then that could have affected you on many different levels."

Sophie added, "Including her connection to Dr. Jackson. He's an archeologist and works with her mother so…They were in Yellowstone working on the site when Major Carter was pregnant with George. They got exposed and it affected the fetus…George. It easily could have sped up the pregnancy and allowed for rapid growth." She addressed her friend, "And it would affect you on such a deep level, George that you could have the ability to heal people as a side effect to exposure. There is a reason only certified people go into that site. It's a dangerous site. Not even cadets are allowed in there."

"It's not far Colorado Springs," Sinclair added. "They easily could have brought Major Carter here after exposure."

Sophie added, "And George would have aged real fast after birth, so fast that if they didn't stop it she would have lived her lifetime in a month." She looked at George, "You must have arrived in weeks or days after conception. Then you grew real fast, like a year in a day. Then to save you they had to take you back to the site to have that device stop the rapid cellular aging."

Sinclair added, "That sounds reasonable."

Sophie added, "And that site is the only site that I know of that could have triggered your energy spikes. Everyone wears a containment suit in that site because it's so bad. It can turn your cells into energy conduits. That's how come your mom had hardened your phone, to protect it from energy surges from the cellular damage."

George pouted, "I'm a walking lightning rod."

Sophie winced, "You kind of are. But now we figured it out and know what caused it. You know that ability to heal must have lain dormant until you just reactivated it with me."

"I don't know how I activated it," she admitted.

Sinclair asked, "What were you doing at the time?"

"I was praying," she confessed. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You were concentrating real hard on Alexander getting better," he assessed.

"I suppose," she agreed.

Sinclair retrieved his pocket knife and then opened the blade. He slit his finger tip and let the cut bleed. "See if you can do it again?" he suggested.

"Wait," Sophie spoke up and then went to a nearby vending machine. She retrieved a candy bar and brought it back to the table. "She might need this."

Sinclair gave a nod, "Good thinking. Try to heal that cut, George."

George placed her hand over the back of his and closed her eyes. She pictured the cut healing in her mind. As she did so Sinclair felt the warm sensation coming from her hand.

"You're right," he told Sophie who was looking on. "Her hand gets hot."

"Of course it does," she smirked. "It's the cells taking the energy out of the air and directing it to rapidly heal your cut. The bigger the cut the more energy it will take. For me it took a lot of energy."

George then opened her eyes and took her hand back as Sinclair used a tissue to wipe off the excess blood. His skin was healed as if he was never injured.

Sophie then took her seat and grabbed George by the finger. She took the lancet device from the blood sugar kit and poked her friend's finger. She then took a reading as George scowled.

"Can't you do that without it hurting?" she complained.

"Quit being such a baby!" she hushed her. "Your glucose level is down to seventy. It dropped just healing that little cut." She slid the candy bar, "You will need to keep the glucose monitor and some form sugar with you all the time."

"Great," she sighed and started to nibble at the candy.

Sinclair told her, "You have the potential to heal whatever wound Dr. Fraiser dies from. We don't know if it's an immediate death or not. All we know is she died from a Jaffa blast off world. If you can heal Alexander then you can heal Frasier too. We don't have to try to stop Dr. Frasier from going off world."

George let out a sigh, "We just have to sneak me off world. General Hammond and SG-1 will not let me go now that I'm diabetic."

Sophie waved it off, "Come on! You can shock someone and they will drop like a rock. You're a human taser!"

"That's so comforting," she muttered.

Jack O'Neill walked through the door of the recreation room to see how the cadets were doing. He found them sitting at the table in mid-conversation. He closed the door behind and stared at his daughter. "So, what happened out there?" he asked.

Sophie grinned and answered for her, "We figured it out! We figured out she was exposed to the Yellowstone site when she was still in the womb."

Jack slipped into the chair at the table and asked, "The what site?"

Sinclair told him, "You and SG-1 find a site in Yellowstone National Park with an Ancient artifact right before disclosure. The site is a Tier One Site and highly restricted. It can affect people on a cellular level. Unborn children would be especially vulnerable to its affects. It's so dangerous only certified people are allowed in and they wear protective gear."

Sophie added, "And all females must be screened for pregnancy before entering every day. They won't let anyone pregnant any where's near it. We figure Major Carter was exposed while she was pregnant with George. That would alter George's cellular level. She remembers being there as a small child."

Jack looked at her, "You remember what caused all this?"

"This is what I remember," she took a deep breath and tried to recall her early years. "I was born in Colorado Springs but I don't remember being the SGC but it's I do remember my mother was recovering and in a lot of pain. I was born by C-section. I remember you bringing me into one of the infirmary room and she could hardly move. I touched her stomach and she was healed. I then remember being on Atlantis and going through testing. Then I remember taking a plane to Yellowstone National Park and going to the cave with you, Teal'c, Daniel and Mom. You and Teal'c were told to stay back away from the device. Daniel held me as Mom fixed it. I remember her saying that I would lose the ability to heal but I would stop growing. I never really understood what she was talking about and then we never went back to that cave. We went back to Atlantis for a while and then we went back home to Virginia. I was never enrolled in regular school. You schooled me. I never really knew why but I do remember being in daycare when we lived on Atlantis and I remember being attacked by a Wraith. He scared me but I think I shocked him."

Jack asked, "What's a Wraith?"

Sinclair stated, "A Wraith is the dominate species in Pegasus. They feed on humans."

Jack cocked an eye.

Sophie gasped, "You were attacked by a Wraith! You must have shocked it when you got scared. There must be an emotional trigger to this. Do you remember which Wraith it was?"

She nodded, "Todd."

Sophie started to laugh, "He's such a loser!"

Jack asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Sinclair informed him, "We have a treaty with the Wraith. It's kind of controversial but it keeps them at bay. Basically they get to feed on the convicted killers and any volunteers who are suicidal. That's not enough to feed them all so we made a synthetic serum that will nourish them without them having to feed on humans. It works pretty well but they still like to feed on humans. I guess we're kind of like a thick juicy steak to them."

George stated, "As Mom puts it…Imagine you are being forced to be a vegetarian while surrounded by walking pork chops."

Sinclair stated, "Needless to say they get some sympathy from the people."

Sophie puffed out her cheeks, "Well it's like being on a diet and working in a chocolate factory for them. I suppose folks can relate."

Jack shook his head, "That's…messed up. I mean really messed up."

"You always said it was," George informed nodding.

"What about your gift?" he asked her. "How come it came back when your mother said you wouldn't be able to do it anymore?"

Sophie answered, "Major Carter was simply wrong and assumed it would never come back. Back then they didn't know just how dangerous that device is. Now we know it can affect an unborn child in a number of ways. It didn't go away when Major Carter stopped her from rapidly growing. It merely put it into hibernation. George's gifts are triggered by emotion. When Todd went after her, she was scared and she shocked him. When I was dying she was upset and it triggered it when she was holding my hand. That emotion is what reactivated it. It's now active in her system and she can heal at will. But it tanks her sugar levels and she has to be careful. Not only is George connected to Daniel on a subconscious level but she can shock things like a taser and also use the same energy to heal. Her cells have woken back up to due to the emotional trigger."

Jack asked, "Will she started aging again?"

Sophie shook her head, "No! Her mother used the device itself to stop it. So, the cells have to release energy in other ways. Instead of aging she can kill electronics, shock a Wraith, and cause rapid healing. That avenue has been shut off so the cells found other avenues to go crazy in."

George asked her alarmed, "Will I mutate into something weird? Like wake up and have gills or something?"

She shook her head, "No but you are already pretty weird."

Relieved that Sophie had a handle what had happened to his daughter Jack teased, "I don't know…Gills might be kind of cool!"

"No!" George shook.

Jack looked at Sophie, "Ya know when you were dying you instructed George to finish the mission to save Frasier. That took guts kid."

"Thanks," she softly smiled.

Jack looked to George, "You think you can use that little thing you do to save Frasier?"

"I think I can," she nodded. "But it will drain my sugar levels."

Sinclair stated, "Make sure you have a candy bar with you at all times."

George asked him, "Wouldn't glucose tabs or tube be better than candy?"

"That too," he nodded.

Sophie teased her, "I don't know! If I have an infliction that required me to eat candy I doubt I would complain much."

George countered, "But you eat the expensive candy. You would be bankrupt in a week."

Sophie gave a nod, "This is true."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few more weeks had passed and the cadets could only wait to see if their plan to save Janet Fraiser would work. The time was upon then and much to everyone's dismay a _Stars and Stripes_ camera crew and filmmaker had come into the to SGC to document the project.

General Hammond decided the cadets were too valuable to allow being on camera or even disclosed. He put the cadets into SGC uniforms and gave them fake ranks and badges to cover the facts.

The three cadets stood in blue BDU's as General Hammond and Jack handed them their new ranks and badges with strict orders to stay away from the filmmaker.

Sinclair took the captain's bars with a grin, "Thanks! I get captain."

General Hammond smiled, "Indeed you do, son." It was obviously a favorite gesture to his grandson.

Sophie complained, "Second Lieutenant! Really!"

Jack smirked, "I could have made you enlisted." He then handed a patch to his daughter.

She took the patched and made a face, "Technical Sergeant! Why?"

He smiled, "You're a bit young to pass as a chief."

"Why am I not a lieutenant?" she wondered.

General Hammond explained, "The _Stars and Stripes_ are not interested in interviewing any enlisted. And with your abilities we don't want you sticking out at all. You are safest as an enlisted."

She made a face of disappointment.

He assured her, "It's just a cover cadet. I'm sure you will rise to a high rank someday."

She rolled her eyes and slapped the patch on her arm, "Doubt it!"

General Hammond smiled amused, "If you say so." He then addressed the cadets, "You will be each given medical and tactical gear. You will be assigned to Dr. Frasier's medical extraction team as medics and you will be given the gear you arrived with. I want you three to shadow Dr. Frasier."

Jack added, "But don't look like you are shadowing her."

Sinclair stated, "We know."

 **Short Time Later**

Filmmaker Emmet Bergman, a short chubby man working for the _Stars and Stripes_ and _Air Force Times_ was rather busy making his documentary. He certainly was a pain for Jack and other men of the SGC.

Janet Fraiser entertained him in order to keep him away from the cadets who had blended in with the regular personnel of the SGC. The good doctor sat and had lunch with him and spoke of her adopted daughter. Emmet was taken by her charm and good looks and became rather bashful around her.

It didn't take long before the klaxons sounded and SG-13 needed saving once again. P3X-666 had become the hot spot in the most recent battle.

Janet led the medical teams to the Gate. Her eyes landed on the cadets and George. She feared something would happen to Sam's daughter and yelled out to her. "Livy, you stay with me!"

She nodded, "I plan on it."

She warned her teams, "We got heavy casualties. Let's move." She led the teams up and through the Gate and into a battlefield.

As battle erupted Jack O'Neill took a hit in the chest armor in front of Sam who at first feared he was killed. She ran to him to help as Janet was shadowed by the cadets as she went to aid Senior Airman Simon Wells.

Daniel was beside the wounded airman and holding his camera as he filmed a goodbye to his wife.

George couldn't help but ask, "They are allowed to bring cameras? When was that?"

"Before they banned them," noted Sophie.

Janet started to work her patient. She spotted George coming towards her to help and held up a hand, "Get cover cadet!"

The three were forced to take cover nearby and could only watch as Janet worked to save the man's life.

"I'm gonna die," Wells declared in fear.

"Not on my watch," Janet told him.

An errant blast suddenly hit Janet square in the chest. Daniel watched in shock and yelled out, "I need a medic!" He looked up at the cadets, "Now!"

The three were already in pursuit and rushed to Janet's aid.

Sophie removed a device from her medical bag as Sinclair rolled the doctor onto her back and removed her chest plat and exposed the wound leaving George to finish up bandaging Airman Wells.

Sophie reported, "The upper part of her heart is gone," she looked at the screen before her. The device was looked much like an internet tablet but had a scanner to see inside a human body for damage.

George finished the bandages on Wells and reported, "I can fix it but it's gonna drain me."

Daniel just sat beside them unknowingly still filming on Airman Well's camera. He knew Janet was to die but it was still a shocking sight to see. "Just help her!" he told them.

Sophie stated, "No amount of Instal-Heal is gonna work on this. George it's up to you now." She then pulled out a tube of glucose and had it on hand for the coming side effect.

George placed her hand over the hole in Janet's lifeless body and closed her eyes. She concentrated on reversing the damage and soon felt the familiar feel of the energy rushing through her body, down her arm into her hand and into the wound. It didn't take long before the wound healed and Janet gasped for breath. George then took one look at Sophie and Sinclair before passing out.

The two cadets went to aid George who was now in diabetic shock. Sinclair slid his legs under George's head and shoulders and propped her up as Sophie fed her liquid glucose.

Janet rolled over and noticed the commotion. She spotted George unconscious and then felt for her chest upon realizing she had been hit. "What?" she gasped.

Daniel then helped her move to the side and covered her. "It's okay! George brought you back."

She looked up as Daniel held her in his arms, "From what?"

Other medics soon descended to tend to finish tending to Airman Wells.

Janet looked up at him as the cadets slowly brought George back around, "She healed me too. What happened?"

"You were hit," he calmly told her. "George brought you back. Sophie and Sinclair are helping her now."

"She shouldn't be using it," she sighed as tears rolled down her eyes. "It comes with a price."

Daniel assured her, "She knows that! It's a price she was willing to pay."

 **SGC - Short Time Later**

For the first time in a long time Janet found herself as a patient. She should have died. She knew she should have died. The cadets knew she should have died. She was given a physical and clean bill of health despite the previous injury with left a small scare on her sternum as a reminder. She stood in white scrubs at the foot of George's bed as the cadet recovered from the diabetic shock she endured.

George had been sleeping soundly and suddenly woke up. She glanced around and found Janet standing and staring at her. "Dr. Frasier." she smiled.

Janet walked up to her bedside and slowly sighed, "I should have died today, Livy."

"You should have," she nodded.

"If you weren't there I would have died. Daniel told me about his notebook." she confessed. "You kids knew I was going to die the minute you walked through that Gate."

"We did," she confessed. "We decided to try and fix it."

"Why?" she wondered. "You disrupted the timeline."

She cocked an eye, "Do you have any idea how many time SG-1 disrupted the timeline?"

She pondered, "It can't be that many times."

"How much you wanna bet?" she asked amused.

"You should know better," she scolded. "You're Sam's daughter. You should know that you do not disrupt the timeline…" she then made a face as logic hit her, "of course you are also Jack's daughter and he doesn't really care about the timeline…"

"You're welcome," she replied.

Janet sighed, "I'm not ungrateful. Thank you for saving my life but it comes at a cost for you and someday you might not recover and it could cost you your life."

"That's a price I'm willing to pay," she told her. She wiggled slightly in bed, "I remember when I was little and my mother told my father my life span would be about ninety days if they didn't stop me from growing too fast. I figured I lost the first four years of my life. I shouldn't have survived since ninety days. I'm still here and as long as I still have breath in me I'm not gonna waste what I was given. What kind of person would I be to let you die when I knew I could save you?"

"If it wasn't for Sinclair and Sophie you would have died," she told her. "They were able to raise your blood sugar which was down to ten."

"They had my back," she replied. "We have the crystals from P3X-666 here in the SGC. We can go home at any time. You can come with us if you are that worried about the timeline."

"I don't belong in your time," she told her. "But I will come with you to P3X-666 to see you off."

"Appreciate that," she smiled.

Janet squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

"Welcome," she squeezed her hand in return.

 **Next Day**

After being forced to give an interview to the filmmaker Jack was glad to see him leave. The man was a pain for Jack no matter how professional he tried to be.

Sam was told by General Hammond a white lie, that the cadets were sent to past to save Janet and thus they were on a special mission and was forced to deceive her by hiding the crystals. He decided it was best if she didn't know the cadets made the mission up for themselves.

After retrieving the crystals from the storage room General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and SG-1 accompanied the cadets back to P3X-666 to ensure they got home. Sam reinstalled the crystals and decided they needed to be present with the cadets to ensure they got to the right time.

Sam stood by the Ancient controls for the site with computer and went over the readings. She explained, "In order for this to work we all go to the future together. The cadets then dial back to their SGC and go home. We then use the site to return to our time and dial our SGC. The site is not connected to the Gate so we all have to go."

Jack gave a nod, "Do it Carter!"

She made the adjustments to the site and the trip was flawless and instantaneous. "We're here!" she reported.

Sinclair asked, "That's it? We had an earthquake when we went back."

Sam replied, "You have a rough trip." She noticed a young man running for the Gate. "Who is that?"

George rolled her eyes, "Bauer."

Sinclair called out, "Bauer!"

He looked back in a panic and then came to a halt. "You guys are okay?" he yelled back. He then noticed they had company. He started to jog back to them. "I was going to get help. I thought the whole ground opened up."

Sam smiled, "We fixed it Cadet Bauer."

Jackson Bauer gasped, "You guys are SG-1!"

Sinclair nodded, "Turns out this site allows time travel. They helped us come back home."

Jackson gasped, "You serious! You went back in time and met SG-1." His eyes settled on Jack, "General O'Neill."

"I really become a General?" he grinned.

The cadet started patting his pockets and found a paper and pen, "Can I get your autograph?"

Jack smiled, "Sure!" He took the paper and signed it for the young cadet.

George rolled her eyes, "Why not just take a selfie with him, Jackson!"

"You should more appreciative of your father," he huffed. "He's a legend."

Jack instantly liked Bauer, "Really?"

Sinclair stated, "So is my grandfather."

Bauer then realized General Hammond was standing with them in green BDU's. "You're General Hammond!"

"Indeed I am son," he gave a nod.

He held the paper, "Can I get your autograph too?"

It first for George Hammond who hesitated but he asked "Why not?" and signed the paper.

Amused Janet suggested, "Why not get all of SG-1 since they are here."

Bauer turned the biggest geek that George O'Neill had ever seen, "Would you?" he asked them starry-eyed.

Jack looked at his team, "Well he did miss the trip back with the other cadets."

"For Pete's sakes," Sam scribbled on the paper.

Daniel and Teal'c both followed until Bauer came to Janet. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Frasier." she replied rather amused as well.

"Oh," he recalled the old CMO. "Will you sign too?"

"Love too," she amused the young man.

Sinclair stated, "We better get back." He looked at SG-1, "It's been interesting."

"So it has," his grandfather agreed. He gave him a hug, "Take care son."

"You too," he replied in the embrace.

Sophie smiled at SG-1, "I'm glad I got this chance to meet all of you."

Sam hugged her, "Me too! And you are always welcome into my family. You're my daughter's best friend. You two are like sisters."

"Thank you," she nearly cried.

George looked at Jack, "I'm glad I got to spend time with you, Dad."

"Me too, kid." he told her. "Come here!" He hugged her tight as tears streamed down her face. "Be good!" he whispered.

"You too," she whispered back.

He released her from his embrace as Sam dialed the Gate for them. As the cadets walked by Sam grabbed her daughter and gave her a hug.

"I'm proud of you," she told her.

"Love you too Mom," she replied sucking back the tears. She dreaded going home for her father was gone and she would never see him again. She slowly released the embrace and walked into the Gate's event horizon.

SG-1 watched as the cadets walked up to the Gate and disappeared.

Jack gave a heavy sigh, "Well…They are home now. It's time for us to go home too."

"It will just take a few minutes to adjust the site," Sam told him sucking back the tears. She was gonna miss them for she grew attached.

Jack assured her, "We will see them again."

"I know," she nodded.

 **SGC - Training Academy**

The cadets arrived back at the SGC in their time to some familiar waiting faces. General Jon O'Neill stood at the end of the ramp in uniform. Beside him was Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and much to George's surprise, her father Jack was also there and all in civilian attire.

She walked down the ramp and looked at him, "Dad?"

Jack's hair was white, he was heavier and a bit rounder in the middle. He wore tan trousers and a red flannel shirt with a ball cap. He looked well and happy. "Hey you got back, kid!" he cheered.

Sophie made a face, "Didn't your father just die of a heart attack?"

Janet assured her, "I found the blockage and removed it before it could kill him." The doctor looked good for her age but her hair was much shorter and dyed blonde. She wore cosmetics to highlight her features and sported jeans with a white button down blouse.

"Frasier fixed it," he mentioned.

Sam informed, "When you saved Janet it had a domino effect and you saved your father's life as well. As I recall you said he died before you went back."

"A heart attack in his sleep over summer vacation," she nodded. She then wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, "I so glad I got you back."

"Me too, kid." he smirked holding her tight.

She noted, "You lost weight, Dad."

"Frasier and your mother have me on a diet," he complained.

Daniel huffed, "Don't feel bad Jack! They put us all on diet."

George asked, "What happened to me when I was little?"

Sam confessed, "I was pregnant with you by mere weeks when I and Daniel were exposed to the Yellowstone device. You grew rapidly and you had to be removed by C-section. You continued to grow a year every day. You were born in the SGC and transferred to Atlantis right in the middle of disclosure. We figure it was the Yellowstone site that caused it and we had to go back to stop you from growing so fast. We then went back to Atlantis to monitor you. We found you had other anomalies in time. We wanted to keep you out of the public eye so we went back home and back dated everything by a few years to cover for your birth. As you know when we stopped you from growing too fast it temporarily suppressed the other abilities. But they can be trigged by emotion and can come back at any time."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" she asked.

"I knew you would go back," she explained. "I knew you would figure it out on your own. I wanted you to have as normal of a childhood as possible. So, I treated you like a normal kid and let you think you were just like any other kid."

Jack added, "We all agreed to treat you like were a normal kid and were never exposed to Yellowstone device."

Bauer asked, "She's the kid that was exposed to that thing?"

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Wow," he gasped. The cadet was truly at a loss and had no idea what had happened.

Sophie sighed relived, "I'm glad you guys got home okay after we left. I know that P3X-666 site is tricky to navigate."

Janet and SG-1 all looked at one another sheepishly.

Sophie stated, "You guys did get home okay, right?"

Sam winced, "As you said it's rather tricky."

George asked, "Where did you guys go after you sent us home?"

Jack replied, "Twenty sixty-four."

"That's twenty years into the future," she countered.

"You were there!" he mentioned.

"I was?" she asked. "What was I?"

Her father smirked, "Every teenage boy's worst nightmare."

"What?" she asked confused.

Daniel huffed, "Considering her son is just you Jack, I would say she did pretty good."

He held up a finger, "My future grandkid is cool!"

George asked, "I have a kid? With who?"

Sam held up a hand, "We told her too much. We could disrupt the timeline. She doesn't need to know anything else."

Jack smiled at her, "Your future husband is actually an okay guy."

"Who do I marry?" she wondered.

"You're mother said I can't tell ya," he teased her.

"Oh for crying out loud," she complained.

Jack then glanced at Sinclair Hammond but never said another word about what the future holds for his daughter.

End of Part 1

Stay tuned for Part 2, The Antagonist. SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Frasier are accidentally sent to the year 2064 only to discover an old enemy of the Asgard has returned and are out to dominate the galaxy after destroying Earth and her allies. Stuck on an outdated and soon to be decommissioned ship, the _Daedalus,_ General Hammond and SG-1 must protect the Earth's few survivors and find a way to stop the Antagonist once and for all.


End file.
